New to the Wild
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Adam, Jordan and Sierra's son, turns 18. He realizes that his father was sent on a secret squid infiltration mission and has not come back for a year. So Adam, his 16 year old cousin, Marley, Sky's daughter, and his 19 year old cousin, Tristan, Preston and iEcho's son, leave the safe environment of the Sky Army HQ to search for their family.
1. Chapter 1

**I said that I would post this tomorrow. I want feedback already! So it's going up today! I've come up with a brilliant idea. See this is not technically in the same series as Alone in the Wild and Back Here in the Wild, but it is connected. It takes place almost eighteen years after the ending of Back Here in the Wild. I won't take up any more of your time telling you about the story, I'll show you instead…**

Adam POV

My name is Adam. I turned 18 not too long before some serious stuff took place. My father, you see, is the one and only CaptainSparklez, also known as Jordan. Jordan and my mother, Sierra, took care of me, that is, until he went missing. As far as I know, my father, my uncles Sky and Preston, and a few of the generals of the Sky Army planned a meticulous mission to take down the squids once and for all. They left the day of my 17th birthday. They hadn't come back since.

So, that left my mother and I in worry for over a year. iEcho, Preston's wife, had helped out with us our troubles. Her only son and my cousin, Tristan, however, annoyed me to the point of ripping out my crumpled blonde hair. He was only a year older than me, but acted as if he controlled my life. I hated him for that. Sky had a daughter as well. Her name was Marley. She was sweet, but not one of my best friends. And although she was at least two years younger than me, I respected her.

To tell you this story, I'll start on the day of my 18th birthday. This is when it all went downhill.

* * *

I pulled my red hoodie with white laces hanging from the collar over my head. A black belt held my blue jeans from falling. Hurrying up, I tied black sneakers onto my feet. I raced out of my room and rushed down the halls of the living quarters of the Sky Army HQ. Tristan, wearing a black hoodie, ripped black pants, and black sneakers, flipped his rainbow colored hair and pulled my sweater towards him. He leaned against the doorway of his room.

"You're late," he told me, grinning.

"Yeah," I quickly replied and stared at him for a moment, "Why are you not there?"

"It's not my birthday. Don't have to come."

"Don't you think your mom will get mad if you don't show?"

"You think I care?"

I nodded, my eyes wide open in sarcasm.

Tristan rolled his eyes and took the lead. I smirked and followed behind him.

"Tristan!" I heard iEcho yell across the main dining hall, "Where have you been?!"

"Ma!" Tristan replied, annoyed. He struck a glare at me, but all I could do was shrug.

The first person I spotted was Marley. She wore a black dress that went to her knees, black flats, and a black wool hat rested over her wavy brown hair. Her blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight. I had to admit, she was pretty, but not my type. She was my freaking cousin, for Notch's sake.

I snapped out of a trance as soon as my mother pulled me over to one of the tables. A cake sat on top of it. I sighed.

"Ty has arranged for the generals to come and throw a party," Sierra told me, "And guess who's coming?"

"Who?" She should have known I wasn't friends with many of the recruits.

"Mitch."

"He is?"

"I invited him myself."

"Jerome coming too?"

"Honey, you know Jerome is with your father. Don't remind Mitch at the party. You're all he's got of Jordan."

"Okay. Fine."

"Hello Ms. Sparklez," Marley greeted my mom in a small, innocent voice, "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?" She turned around to see Marley holding two flowers. One was purple, the other yellow.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Oh. Yellow. It shows off Adam's amulet."

I forgot to mention I had an amulet with an iron outside and budder inside. Oops. Back to the story…

Sierra spun back around to face me, "Now, don't play any jokes with Tristan. I'll be watching you two." She backed away and met up with iEcho. They begun chatting about something, most likely how nice and uncomplicated Marley was compared to Tristan and I. We were considered the "trouble makers" in the new generation of recruits. But Tristan had his own troublemaking friends, and I didn't bother to join in with them. I wasn't that type of guy.

For example, on that same day of my birthday, Tristan and one of his friends had pulled down my pants in front of my whole training group. Embarrassed, I ran back to my room. That's why I had a belt. Ah… see? The day before that, the same two boys and a few of their friends tricked a girl who I liked into believing that I worked for the squids. When it came time for a duel between me and the girl, she beat me with a stick. A stick! I had a wood sword! Everyone laughed, but I stood my ground and told off Tristan. That didn't end so well. But enough of mentioning my horrible life with my cousin. Story time!

"Hi," Marley sat down next to me, a bright smile on her face, "Happy birthday, Adam."

"Thanks," I replied. We paused a moment, "Did you see yesterday…?"

"Yes. Tristan was being very mean."

Another awkward pause emerged, this one more strange than the first. "Do you miss your father?"

"I guess so. Haven't seen him in a year… But your mother and your aunt Echo have been taking care of me. It's all good. Do you miss your dad?"

"Yeah. Sure. We didn't do much together anyways. I just know that he was an important general. Yours, however, was leader."

"_Is_ leader."

"_Is_. Isn't that what I said?"

"No. You said _was_."

"Whatever."

"My father is not dead. Sky is living, and I know that for a fact."

"You do? _Show me_."

Marley crouched back a bit, scared from her new-found personality, "Uh…"

"Sorry."

"I'll see you later Adam." She stood up and found Sierra, remaining by her side the rest of the preparation.

When I turned my head to the other side of Sierra and Marley, I found Tristan next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I overheard your little conversation. Do you really think that our dads are dead?"

"No. I don't."

"Why did you say it then?"

"Cause… I don't know."

"Do you not believe her? The poor little girl…" Tristan begun to mock Marley by putting his hands to his eyes, imitating crying.

"Shut up, Tristan."

"The generals actually like her. They think she'll be the new Sky Army leader when she's older."

"Really?"

He nodded, "None of the training we do counts for anything. When she's leader, kicking us out will be the first thing on her list."

"Marley wouldn't do that…"

"You think?"

"I trust her. Not you."

"Okay. Think what you want… I'm gonna tell you a little secret."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna."

"So… what's the secret?"

"I'm heading out of here."

"What?"

"After the party, I'm leaving HQ. I'm looking for my dad. I've got to get him back."

"No! Tristan! It's absurd! You could get yourself killed out there!"

"I heard your dad was never afraid of leaving HQ."

"I heard yours got kidnapped by Herobrine!"

"I heard that your dad killed Herobrine!"

I became silent, "He killed Herobrine?" No one had mentioned this, and Tristan was the last person I thought to hear this from.

"Yep. Wanna come?"

"No. But I'm gonna stop you from leaving."

"Really? With what army?"

"What army? I've got no army and you know it! It'll be me and only me!"

"You won't catch me, Addy."

"Don't call me Addy."

"Addy, Maddy, Saddy!"

"Shut up!" I stood and forced Tristan off of the chair he sat on.

"What was that for?"

"For calling me Addy!"

I growled and stomped off, furious. But I was determined to keep Tristan from leaving HQ. I only needed a plan.

**Hope you liked it! I will also be accepting new OC's for this. Of course I'll be using the old ones as well, but the original characters will not be seen as much.**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age (14-26/around mid 40's if parent, general, or older recruit): **

**Clothing/Appearance: **

**Weapon: **

**Personality: **

**Past:**

**Pairing (optional): **

**Friend (optional): **

**Rival (optional): **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Other notes (optional): **


	2. Chapter 2

Adam POV

Two hours later, I walked into the cafeteria again to notice streamers and balloons. Would you think this was a party for an 18 year old? In my opinion, it was very old school.

Tristan bumped me in the shoulder and laughed, "Nice party!"

"Shut up."

"Is that all you're gonna say to me?! Ever?!"

"Pretty much."

Tristan paused and screamed, "Addy!"

"Shut up!"

Sierra heard the screaming and ran over to us, "Can you boys calm down?! We have a party about to start. And we need you." She pulled me over to the table with the cake. I sat down, sighing. Glancing across the table, I landed my eye on Mitch. He was one of the main generals, still in his signature plaid getup. I knew he missed his best friend and teammate Jerome. I missed him too. Those two guys were the only ones who knew how I felt around Tristan and the other troublemakers. But since around six months ago, Mitch hadn't talked to me. He seemed too depressed about the Bacca.

The partygoers sang the short "Happy Birthday" song to me. After that, Bodil, as the DJ, played some music to dance to. This one song was the 2 AM remixed version of "Revenge", created by my father. Most of the girls who were invited, besides for Marley, ran into the middle of the dance floor and begun to dance. Some guys, such as Tristan and his group of friends wanted to dance with the girls, but some of them denied his forced request. I snickered as he eventually won against one of the girls. I had to admit, Tristan had a way with the ladies that I didn't.

"Hey Adam," I heard a voice say behind me. I spun around to see Carter. She had long dirty-blonde hair with blue and mint-green ends, sky blue eyes, and light skin. She wore a green and white jacket with a diamond on the back, black pants with dark green chains on loops, mint green and black boots, a grey belt, and a budder and diamond necklace. And remember that one girl who beat me with a stick? That was Carter.

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you hated me," I reminded her.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Yesterday."

"At training I wanted to show off my skills to the generals. No hard feelings?"

"Sure."

"So wanna dance?"

"Okay."

She took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor. As soon as we reached it, "Fallen Kingdom" started to play. We started to slow dance. As nervous as I felt, it was nice dancing with a girl who didn't think I was a loner. But then again, I was a loner anyways.

"How does it feel being 18?" Carter asked.

"Good," I replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good. My dad is being a pain. Annoying as usual."

I also forgot to mention that Carter's dad is Ian. Oops.

I chuckled, "My mom's been kind of annoying too. With all this planning and stuff."

"Tell me about it." She looked over my shoulder at some other girls, "I gotta go. Bye!"

Carter ran off and met up with her friends Bella and Taylor. I used to have a crush on Bella, but it disappeared within days. She had pink hair, blue eyes, and wore black hoodie with a Pokie-ball on the back, blue shorts, and pink shoes. She was nice to others, but hated my guts. She hated Tristan too, which didn't surprise me. I had no idea about her origins and where she came from. All I knew was that she grew up under a older male recruit's care. Taylor had dark brown hair, green eyes, and some freckles, and wore a white polo shirt and blue tie under a grey vest, blue skinny jeans, red high tops, and black-framed glasses. She was the kind of girl who liked to troll people, but hated when they would troll her, also due to the fact that her dad was Bodil.

A new song I hadn't heard before begun playing on the jukebox. I listened and tapped my foot to its hip beat.

"Closet full of secrets and skeletons Awakes but nothings true I used to own a castle now it's boxes That i have to move

Right here in the darkness theres nothing left for me to do Its easier to run away but today Today we got to

Cast the shadows out from sight a final stand a shouting cry all the wrongs now turned to right so fight the past take back the night

And call upon the torch tonight to bring out all the ghosts to light because at last we have to go it's time

To take back the night

To take back the night

Bridges burned and broken on different sides we start anew being chased by monsters To face head on or be consumed

Reaching out for something grasping on to nothing to lose paybacks left too long unpaid but today Today we got to

Cast the shadows out from sight a final stand a shouting cry all the wrongs now turned to right

So fight the past Take back the night and call upon the torch tonight To bring out all the ghosts to light

Because at last we have to go it's time

To take back the night

To take back the night

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh

To take back the night

Whoa oh oh oh whoa whoa whoa whoa

And call upon the torch tonight to bring out all the ghosts to light

Because at last we have to go it's time

To take back the night

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh

To take back the night

Whoa oh oh oh whoa whoa whoa whoa

To take back the night

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh

To take back the night

Whoa oh oh oh whoa whoa whoa whoa

To take back the night

Whoa oh oh oh"

This is when I realized my eyes were closed. I quickly opened them again to notice Tristan and his group of friends missing. Knowing exactly where they were, I raced out of the dining hall. I eventually found the weaponry room and burst inside. Tristan, and his friend Star. Star had purple hair, purple eyes, and wore a white trench coat, dark purple pants, and same colored shirt.

"Tristan!" I yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"None of your business, Addy. You were the one who declined joining us. Don't you wanna find your dad?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But. Join us."

"No! I'm not leaving HQ! Go and get yourself killed! Not on my watch!"

"Adam, Adam, Adam," Star walked up to me, "Do not mess with Tristan, or else we'll have the same incident as yesterday."

"That's it!" I stood my ground and stomped on the floor, "I'm not going. You can leave, but don't come back crying!"

Tristan smirked, "Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "I won't have to bother with you anymore."

I glared at him, and then scanned Star with anger. I stormed out of the weaponry room and back to the party.

Sierra was chatting with Ty and his wife Megan. There had supposedly been a woman named Annie who was with Ty at one point, but she disappeared soon after I was born. Megan had bright red hair, neon-blue-green eyes with white irises, and pale skin. She covered a black cloak over everything she wore.

"Hello Adam," Megan greeted me with a smile, "How are you?"

"Not so well," I growled and turned to Sierra.

"What's wrong hunny?" Sierra questioned, nervous.

"It's Tristan."

"What about Tristan?"

"He wants to…" My eye caught the eye of a creature lurking outside the window of the dining hall. It was blue and floppy tentacles stuck the window. Shaking, I slowly backed up. Sierra realized I was freaking out and spun to notice the creature as well.

"Ty! Jason! Seto! Bodil! Mitch! SQUIDS!" Sierra screamed.

Chaos erupted. The windows broke open, revealing around thirty squids. Sierra grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Sky Army HQ safe-room. Recruits rushed to grab armor and weapons, and I remembered Tristan.

"No!" I yelled, "Tristan! He's in the weaponry room! He told me that he was leaving HQ tonight!"

"What?"

I nodded and tugged my arm away. Still shaking, I raced away from Sierra, who was getting pulled to the safe room by Jason.

"Adam!" she screamed in horror, "Adam! Adam!"

**I need at least one more boy OC, but he won't be used until a later chapter. Review him and then I'll will tell you in PM what role he will play. I don't want my readers to figure out the plot too soon. No more other OC's until I tell you that it's okay to submit. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Adam POV

Once I reached the weaponry room, I burst inside another time and found Tristan alone. He held out a budder sword. He saw me, and wiped his brow.

"Adam! Thank Notch! I heard screaming and I don't know what's going on!"

"Squids. That's what going on. We need to get to the safe room. Now!"

A scream was heard outside of the room. I swiped out a budder sword and opened the doors to see Marley getting attacked by a squid.

"Yks ybab," the squid mumbled to itself, but of course I could hear it, "Ew deen uoy to tca sa tiab rof ruoy yddad. S'taht yhw ew evah ot pandik uoy." Which meant, "Baby Sky. We need you to act as bait for your daddy. That's why we have to kidnap you."

"No freaking way!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The squids spun around in time for me to chop off his head. Marley gasped and I helped her up. Tristan peeked out of the weaponry room.

"Adam," he shook, "I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either. We have to go."

"Where?" Marley asked me.

"Anywhere but here," I replied. Running back into the weaponry room, I pulled out three budder swords, and full budder armor for the three of us. Marley and Tristan obeyed my commands of handling themselves, while I slid on my own armor.

"Can you use the sword?" I asked Marley, handing her one of the budder swords.

"Yeah, but I'm not that good…"

"It's fine. That skill will get you out of HQ alive."

I led Tristan and Marley out of the weaponry room and into the kitchen. We packed up enough food to survive for a few days. Trying to find our way to the potions room, we ran into Megan. She pulled us inside.

"Here are potions of healing, strength, regeneration, invisibility…" She begun handing us bottles of everything she had. Megan told Tristan and Marley to pick out whatever they wanted, while she pulled me aside.

"It's your job to keep them safe. Please. I know that the squids will find me and kill me. Leave while you still can. The HQ will get watered down. You two!"

Tristan and Marley returned to me. Megan patted our backs and silently showed us the direction of the exit where they weren't a billion squids. I shivered and followed Megan's path. She waved to us, and secretly closed the door to the potions room.

"Poor Megan…" Tristan begun.

"Shh!" I threatened him, placing my index finger to my lips.

"AH!" a second scream was heard a distance not far from where the three of us were standing.

"Carter? Stay here." I told them and rushed to help Carter.

I arrived to the entrance of the safe room to see blood spilt everywhere. Recruits laid dead on the ground. One of them was Star. Carter, however was being held up by her throat on the wall. A squid squeezed her tightly.

"Adam…" she whispered before going limp.

"Carter!" Furious, I ran up and stabbed the squid in its back, "How dare you kill her!"

A tentacle pulled me from behind. I spun around to see a certain squid, its head covered in an obsidian helmet.

"Adam? As in CaptainSparklez's teenage son?" the squid spoke in clear English, so I could understand it.

I replied with spitting on his tentacle, and trying to escape his grasp.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me, "I am Derpollous's second-in-command, Derpus. After our leader and one other by the name of Derpity, I am the best of the best."

"Shut up! You're a squid! You deserve to die!"

"Oh really? Your father would disagree. He teamed with one of us to save Sky not too long ago. How sweet…"

"Shut up and let me go!"

"Not until we have you in our prison. Then we'll let you stay in there for the rest of your puny human life."

"Shut up!"

"Cute. Not cute enough." Derpus raised an obsidian sword with one of his tentacles. As soon as hit was about to hit me, a shock wave blast him to the wall opposite. I was dropped to the ground. A hand with a brown beaded bracelet around the wrist helped me stand up. The hand belonged to a girl. She had brown hair, blue eyes, an bird feather accessories in her hair, and wore a grey hoodie, blue shirt, jean shorts grey shoes, and a blue bow also in her hair. In her other hand, she held a staff with a icy blue orb at the top.

"Thanks," I told her, "I'm Adam…"

"I know. My friend Crystal and I found Marley and Tristan. She has taken them back to the mansion."

"Mansion?"

"I'll tell you later. Derpus will awaken soon."

"Are you a mage or something?"

The girl nodded and led me out of the HQ, away from my mother, and the body of Carter.

We snuck past trees until we came across a large mansion. A girl with pale blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin stood at the doorway. She wore a cyan creeper hoodie, black jeans, sneakers, and a crystal tied to a string around her neck. The girls softly pushed me into the mansion and closed the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

"I never introduced myself," the girl with the staff said, "My name is Allison. That's Crystal." The girl with the crystal necklace waved.

"Your friends are here," Crystal told me, "And we saved you one, because we hate the squids. And two, we know your parents."

"You do?"

"Yes. Allison's father was a general of the Homies. He knew yours."

"What's the Homies?"

"A group located in the wilderness. They split up long ago," Allison replied, disgusted. She walked off, leaving Crystal and I alone.

"I'm sorry about your friend," she told me.

"Which one?"

"Carter."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Your mother is okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Don't question. We can let you go anytime we want. Remember that."

"Fine."

Crystal smiled, with me sarcastically smiling back. She took me upstairs and opened the door to a small room with a few beds. Tristan laid down on the bed closer to the window, throwing and catching a ball in his hands. Once he saw me, he placed the ball on the bed and sat up.

"Adam. You're okay. Is Carter…?"

"No," I responded, my head hung down, "Carter is dead."

"What?"

"A squid killed her."

Tristan and I both remained quiet for a moment or so until I spoke up, "Is Marley okay?"

"Yeah. Allison told me she was in the room next to ours. You can check on her if you want."

I nodded, and walked out of the room. The door to the room next to our was cracked open a bit. I slowly pulled the door towards me, seeing Marley sitting on the bed, her head resting on a pillow.

"You alright?" I asked her, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah. I met Iceland. She's nice."

"Who's Iceland?"

"She's the leader of their group."

"Oh. Who else is in the group?"

"Allison, Crystal, Kitty, Kae, Alex, Matt, Thomas, and Asher."

"Did you meet all of them?"

"No. Just Iceland."

"Where can I meet them?"

"She told me that they were having a meeting downstairs in the meeting hall."

"Okay. I'll go then."

Marley faintly smiled and let me leave her room.

I crept down the stairs, trying not to creak the floors with my sneakers. I came to a door slightly opened and peeked inside. A woman with a white T-shirt with a black heart like shape on it, blue hooded jacket, blue yoga pants, silver shoes, and a black diamond amulet stood at the head of the table. A river diamond budder sword laid on it in front of her.

"What are we going to do about the newcomers?" Allison, at the other end of the table, questioned.

"Marley is necessary. She is the daughter of Sky…"

"And your child," a man around the woman's age mentioned. He had black hair, a dark trench coat, black pants, and a white fancy button-down shirt.

"Don't remind me, Asher."

"So we get to keep her?" Crystal queried, a smile on her face.

"You know, I really want to meet them!" another girl giggled. She had short brown hair, topaz orange eyes, and wore a lime green shirt, brown shorts, and black headphones with a gemstone design, "Iceland, can I meet them?!"

Iceland, the woman chuckled, "I suppose so Kae. They're upstairs, but be careful, they may be upset about the squids watering down the HQ."

"I understand." Kae tugged on a boy's black jacket. He had dirty blonde hair, forest green eyes, and a blue checkered jacket and black undershirt with dark blue jeans.

"Fine," the boy smirked and joined her in standing.

"Wait a second," a girl with grayish black hair, a blue jacket, a sky blue shirt, jeans, white nikes, and wore a white diamond amulet pointed out, "We can't know for a fact that we can trust them…"

"Calm down, Kitty," Iceland reassured the girl, "We can trust them."

"Kitty?" I whispered to myself, "That sounds familiar."

"Did you hear something?" Kitty perked up and looked at her surroundings. Everyone did the same. I became dead silent, not even stopping to exhale. When the group rested their searching, I breathed normally.

Beginning to leave the area, I overheard two people being pulled to the door.

"Allison," Kitty told my savior, "What are we going to do about the children of the generals?"

"I have no idea. Iceland wants to keep them, and you know me, I actually listen to her."

"I listen too. But I just bend the rules."

"Kitty…"

"Sister. Our father would have wanted this…"

"No! He wouldn't have! Isaac loved us!"

"He loved _you_!"

"Kitty…"

Kitty remained silent, "I'm going upstairs."

"I know what you'll do. Don't go."

"Why?"

"You're going to kill the daughter."

"No… I'm not…"

"How do I know?"

"I'm going."

"Kitty!" Allison tried pulling on the jacket of her sister, but it was unable to reach her grasp. I hid behind a wall, trying not to let Kitty spot me.

But I had accidentally slid my foot to the right of the wall, revealing it to Allison's view. "Adam?"

I grinned and walked out from the corner. My hands were in my jean pockets.

"You!" Kitty demanded, "Who are you?!"

"Sister, it's Adam. Sparklez's son."

"That's his son?! Ha! He's such a wimp! I don't even know how his father pulled off that stunt with Herobrine!"

"Stunt?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Didn't you know it was all a joke? They were working together… and we can't have people here who work for Herobrine…" Kitty swung up an iron sword and placed it against my throat. I backed up against the wall, scared. Allison reacted the same way.

Kiitty grinned, but a few moments later, she was smashed against the opposite wall by an invisible force. Iceland stood at the door to the meeting hall, the other members lined up behind her.

"Out!" She pointed to the front door.

"Why?" Kitty queried, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Don't question me!"

"Iceland! She's my sister!" Allison yelled, pulling on her blue jacket.

"You either join her and leave, or stay and be loyal to us, your true friends. Which one?"

"You can't make her choose between those!" I interrupted.

"Quiet!" Iceland declared, snapping towards me, "You have no business with us."

Shocked, I slowly backed up and ran up the stairs. Crystal and Asher followed me.

"Adam!" Crystal called out.

Tristan met me outside of our room, nervous, "What's going on?"

"We're leaving," I told him.

"What?" Marley peeked out of her room, "So soon?"

I nodded, grabbed my sword, and bag of supplies, and motioned for Tristan and Marley to follow me. Unfortunately I stood in front of an angry Crystal, Asher positioned next to her.

"You're not going anywhere. Iceland wants you safe and so do I."

"Where's Kitty?" a voice called from downstairs. It sounded a bit too familiar. I sneaked back into my room and pulled off the armor, sword, and bag of supplies. Crystal and Asher had already gone down to greet the voice. Tristan and Marley were down there as well.

"Taylor!" I heard Tristan announce, "I thought you were dead!"

"Uh… well… I was here…" Taylor stammered. I could see the shock in her eyes behind the glasses as I tiptoed down the stairs. Taylor glanced up and noticed me, "Adam. You're okay."

"I didn't expect you to show," I mentioned.

"Well, I sorta work here. I'm a double agent. Bodil was part of this group when he was younger. Iceland came to Bodil to ask him to take care of you, Tristan, and Marley, but he was too busy with Sky Army stuff. I took over for him."

"Makes sense," Marley whispered.

Once I reached the bottom ground, Iceland exited the meeting hall and stopped when she saw Taylor.

"Kitty is gone. I have a question for you: Where's the boys?"

Taylor bit her lip, "They're at Sky Army HQ… checking out…"

"Bring them back! Squids could be there!" Iceland demanded.

"On it, ma'am." Taylor signaled in a military form and begun to walk out of the mansion.

"I want to go," Marley interrupted.

"No," Iceland told her, "You have to stay here with your cousins."

"My aunts are there. They're my only family left…" Marley started to form tears in her eyes.

"Alright." The leader smiled and gave in, "You may join Taylor, as long as you stay with her the whole time. Okay?"

Marley smiled and nodded.

"Baby," Tristan grumbled.

"Shut up," I growled, grinning, and watching Marley bounce out of the mansion, Taylor by her side. I told you before I had a crush on Bella. My crush may have developed again, but with her best friend…


	5. Chapter 5

**'Nother character's POV this chapter! Sorry this is a bit short... more action comes next chapter. It's not as if this one doesn't have action... cause it does!**

Marley POV

Taylor, the bubbly friend of mine, and I sneaked through the trees back to the HQ that I had grown up in. She no longer seemed as friendly and sweet as she normally was, but I couldn't blame her. The things that had been going on…

Instead of noticing the budder blocks lining the exterior of HQ, they were covered in dark obsidian. Lava dripped down certain blocks. I had supposed that the squids used lava to burn the budder and then pour their advantage, water, over the lava.

"Let's head inside," Taylor whispered to me. I obediently nodded and followed her through a side entrance.

Squids. They grouped in places that my friends and family had grouped in only a few hours previous. The squids hung up in the halls, the dining hall. Taylor groaned and motioned for me to follow her through a different entrance.

"Why are there so many?" I asked her.

"Don't you realize? They're searching for you and Adam."

"What about Tristan?"

"Well, since your aunt iEcho is technically a goddess…"

"Huh?"

"You'll learn in time."

"Okay."

She led me inside the HQ the first time since the attack. Nothing seemed different except for the billions of art pieces, each representing Derpollous, the squid ruler. I winced at the image of a squid strangling Adam or Tristan.

"I know what you're thinking," Taylor whispered, "Derpollous. Can he be stopped? Yes."

I glared at her, "How?"

"Well, you need the combination of the remaining amulets… AHH!" A tentacle pulled Taylor back from me. Gasping, I almost dropped the budder sword that was given to me, but yet I held onto its handle. Another tentacle grasped me around the waist and I screamed.

"Let us go!" Taylor demanded of the squid.

"Were you the one who knocked me out when I successfully had my tentacles on Sparklez's son?!" the squid asked, furious.

"No, but it was one of my friends."

"Eno ytterp siht si ohw dna?" Which meant, "And who is this pretty one?" The squid who held me questioned, grinning, as much as I can tell of a squid. He used his tentacle to wipe away a strand of hair from my face, but I pushed the slimy object back.

A gleam of a budder sword shone into my eye. I knew that a squid would never use a budder sword. It is not part of their nature. Ignoring the glare, I returned my attention to Taylor and the squids.

"Llew (Well)," the first squid told his inferior, "Daed lrig redlo eht evael. Rieh Sky si eno regnuoy eht. (Leave the older girl dead. The younger one is Sky's heir)."

"No!" I struggled in the second squid's tentacles as the first one advanced to slice Taylor's head off with his obsidian sword. The owner of the budder sword finally swooped in from the ceiling and caught Taylor. He had short light brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He wore a gray jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Another boy ran into action. He had auburn hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue leather jacket and black trousers. He carried a bow with him. Both boys started to attack the squids.

"Thank Notch! Matt! Thomas! Get us out of here!" Taylor commanded.

"On it!" the boy with the leather jacket replied.

The second squid handed me off to the first. The first whispered into my ear as he covered my mouth from screaming, "Let it be known that my name is Derpus and these will be the last humans you will ever see." As the second squid had its head chopped off by Taylor and the boys, Derpus raced into the woods, with me fiercely attempting to escape his tentacle.

Adam POV

"Why are they taking so long?" Tristan mumbled. He sat on the bed of our room in the mansion, taking glances at the front door every once in a while.

"I don't know," I responded, pacing back and forth.

I heard loud footsteps from downstairs. Tristan and I took a look at each other and rushed down the stairs to see if they had returned.

Taylor and two boys lied on a sofa, exhausted and bleeding. I could not see Marley anywhere.

"Where's Marley?" I queried, glancing around.

"She's… been kidnapped… by the squid…" Taylor coughed, "I'm sorry Adam… I couldn't do anything…"

Anger boiled up in me as I rushed back upstairs. This time I knew what I was doing. Tristan followed me.

"Where do you think you're going this time?" he asked me.

I faced him, emotionless, "I'm gonna save Marley from the squids."

"Don't think that you're going alone." Tristan already dressed in his budder armor and held his supply bag in the opposite hand of a budder sword. I smirked and nodded.

Sneaking down the stairs, Tristan and I made sure that everyone crowded around Taylor and the two boys before we exited the mansion.

**I need the name of a Minecraft Youtube group that is "associated with Sky Army" besides for the ones I have now. This is essential to Chapter 6, so please put one in your review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I totally forgot to put in the songs! It's an Alone in the Wild tradition!**

**The song for this chapter is: That's What You Get by Paramore.**

Adam POV

I tapped my foot as Tristan stood across from me, his arms cross. He glared away from me.

"I didn't want to be there any more than you did." I told him.

"It's your fault that Marley got kidnapped!" he replied, angry.

"How?! I didn't want her to go with Taylor either! And how could I forget when you scared me by saying that you would run off from Sky Army HQ the other day?"

"That was different…"

"Tristan, look at me!"

With flaming hatred in his expression, my older cousin turned his attention to me, "What is it?"

"I want to save Marley. I know that you do too."

He rolled his eyes but yet thought about my comment.

"Okay," he nodded.

Surprised, I shrugged and continued to walk.

"We're too busy with this squid stuff that I won't be able to do what I wanted."

"And what was that?"

"Find my dad."

"You don't think that I'm not looking too?"

"No. I don't."

"Well I am…" I responded, not daring to face him. But there was a silence that scared me, "Tristan? Tristan? Hello?" I finally spun to see nothing but air. A bottle laid on the ground where he should have been standing. I picked up the bottle and tasted the purple liquid dripping out of it. Invisibility.

"Dang it," I groaned, "Again? It's gotta be the squids…"

"Adam!" I heard Tristan scream. I perked up and ran to where he was tied up against a tree, perfectly normal looking.

"What is that?" I questioned, pointing to a floating diamond sword at his throat.

"It doesn't matter! Get me out of here!"

"Not so fast, ADAM!" A male voice growled. In a split second, the diamond sword laid at my throat, and I had been pushed up into another tree.

"Adam!" Tristan wailed. He struggled to release himself of the ropes.

"What do you want?!" the voice called out.

"Uh… can you let us go…?" I asked, nervously grinning.

"I asked you… what do you want?"

"We were passing through. Simple. We're trying to get to the Squid Army HQ…"

"You work for the squids?!"

"No! No! We're trying to save our cousin. She got kidnapped…"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Adam, and that's Tristan. We're the children of CaptainSparklez and TBNRFrags."

"Oh. Well then…" The man revealed himself. He had auburn hair, although most of it was covered by a sweater striped with two separate shades of green. He also wore black glasses, circling one purple eye and one green eye. He had a red nose and a single tooth in his mouth. Orange pants and grey shoes lined the lower half of his body. There was a logo on his sweater that read: CS.

"Can you let me go?!" Tristan wailed.

"Yeah. Release him."

Another man walked up and untied Tristan from the tree. My cousin stood up and wiped his dirty hands onto his shirt.

"Who are _you_?" Tristan queried.

"If you're really the sons of Sky Army generals, you should already know."

"Nobody told us…"

"I'm Chimney Swift for crying out loud! Chim for short."

"What are you doing out here in the forest?" I asked.

"My HQ is located here. And Adam, who is your cousin?"

"Well… Tristan…"

"The one with the squids."

"Oh… Marley. She's Sky's daughter…"

Chim growled and begun to pace through the trees. Tristan shrugged and we raced after him.

"The squids already have Sky. With his daughter as well, we don't stand a chance. Both the leader and his heir will be dead by sunrise next Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Tristan interrupted.

"Yeah. Derpollous has this show... He's gonna kill Sky."

"Well we have to stop them!" I snapped.

Chim stopped and faced us, "You two aren't going anywhere. My recruits and I will be traveling to the Squid Army to rescue your cousin. You must stay here and be safe."

"But…"

"No buts."

Chim led us to a cobblestone base. It was cemented neatly and rose about four stories. Chim's base, or called the Swifters' base, was not as big as Sky's, but the building did have that classy feel to it. A recruit opened the door for us, and Chim continued through the open patio of the base. There was a medium-sized fountain, smaller two story buildings for housing, and a spot of memorial. Chim noticed that I had my eyes stuck to the memorial.

"It's for my friend, Cupquake. She got killed in a fire that burnt down her whole base. Maybe you heard about this…" Chim told us.

"No. We didn't," I replied.

"Your parents didn't tell you a lot of things," he smirked and we walked into one of the smaller buildings.

Tristan and I followed Chim up a flight of stairs and to a door in the middle of a hallway. Chim opened the door.

"This is your room. You will be staying here until we say that it's safe for you to leave."

"Okay," I responded, a bit hurried.

"There's food and water. Every necessity you'll need until we get back. I'll see you in a few days." Chim turned his back to us, exited the room and locked the door behind him.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Why are you locking the door?"

"Safety precautions!"

"We need to get out of here. I don't trust this guy," Tristan whispered, "He freaking tried to kill me."

"I know. I know. I agree."


	7. Chapter 7

**The song for this chapter is: Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk and Nate Ruess.**

? POV

"Come here."

The squid ruler pressured me towards his desk as I greeted him with glee.

"Good afternoon. How are you?" I asked Derpollous in the native squid language, squidlantian.

"I'm doing well. See, I need you to run an errand for me."

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to get these two boys…" he showed me pictures of two teenage boys, around my age. One had sandy blonde hair, while the other rainbow locks, "And bring them to HQ. Since you are the only human in the Squid Army, I will need you to gain their trust and lead them to me. Understand?"

I nodded, "Of course, Father."

"Good. Good."

I bowed and left Derpollous's office. Glancing behind me at the fading office, I became more laid back, like my real personality, unlike the professional stunt I play with my father.

"Derpioso!" I yelled across the main entry hall of the Squid HQ. Derpioso, my squid friend, reached his tentacles out and slapped my back in a friendly way.

"How are you buddy?!" he called back in squidlantian.

"Great. Just got assigned a new job for the squids. Going after CaptainSparklez's son and bringing him to HQ."

"Good for you. I wanted to be assigned that, but, since you're human and I'm not…"

"Maybe you can come with me…"

"Nah, it's fine. It's a great opportunity to you to show off for your dad."

"I know right?" I chuckled.

"Hey, I heard that Derpus brought Sky's heir to HQ. It's his kid or something."

"Really? Guy?" I showed Derpioso the pictures of the boys, "These two?"

"Probably. I think it's the blondie."

I shrugged as I turned my head. The first thing I saw was long brown hair flowing in the wind. Next a tentacle pushed the back of a figure with a black dress.

"Who's that?" I asked Derpioso, pointing to the figure.

"I have no idea."

I examined the figure some more. It eventually turned and I could find its face. My eyes widened as I realized who the figure was. It was a girl, a few years younger than I. She was the owner of the brown hair, but she had it covered in a black hat. The girl had pale skin, blue eyes, and wore a short-sleeved black dress. Her arms with crossed in dismay as Derpus pushed her around.

There were no type of description of how I felt. There was a touch of rebellion and a touch of fear. But one emotion stood out the most. Pure love.

Still with no clue of the girl's identity, I stormed up to Derpus, leaving Derpioso shocked.

"Who is she?" I asked Derpus in squidlantian.

"Our prisoner. From the Sky Army. She's being sent to the prisons," he replied. The girl spat an angry look at him.

"Let me take over."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. Derpollous knows that I will do good."

"You're right." Derpus nodded, pushed the girl into my arms, and trekked to my father's office. She glanced up into my eyes, scared but relieved. I smiled and let her leave my embrace.

Since I knew she didn't speak squidlantian, I switched my tongue to English, "I should get you somewhere… safe." I glanced around and led her towards the exit into the Overworld. "What's your name?"

"Marley."

"Well Marley, nice to meet you. I'm Chase."

"Are you from Iceland's group?"

"Are you…?"

"No, but my cousins are staying with her. Adam and Tristan are probably really worried right now. But you'll help, right?"

My heart beat in my chest at least ten times faster than it had in the last eighteen years, "Of course. I'll help."

"Thank you." She smiled and glanced down at her black shoes.

"Let's get going before any squids catch you."

Marley nodded and followed me through the portal into the Overworld.

Third Person POV

The office of Derpollous was a small office. There were no windows, no entryway to the Overworld. It wasn't as big as Sky's would have been, but covered in obsidian blocks instead of that budder or "margarine" as the squids liked to joke. If inside his office during an emergency, the squids would have to leave and rush to the battle arena for fighting. Sometimes it would be Sky and his allies, but lately it was the creatures that lived in the sea, such as the fish. The fish had been a problem for the squids ever since Sky had fallen into their grasp. These "raw creatures" were allies with one of the Sky Army recruits and wanted to back him up during times of hardships. As long as the Bacca lived, the fish would attack the squids. Derpollous did not like this, however, he allowed his generals and recruits to complete the dirty work for him. At this moment, he sat at his obsidian-made chair, feeling slightly bored. Without even glancing at the door, Derpollous knew that one of his prized generals waited for his command.

"General Derpus, come inside," Derpollous groaned in squilantian.

"Did I bother you?" Derpus asked.

"Yes."

Derpus glanced upwards to find a show on his leader's television set. It played Derpollous's own production, a tutorial on how to defeat the Sky Army. This episode was practically new, and had come out only three days ago. The one scene taught squids how to kill a child of the Sky Army generals, such as Adam, CaptainSparklez's son, who was played by Chase. And since Derpollous's son was the only human in the Squid Army, he had to play multiple human parts.

"Budder Must Die…" Derpollous continued, "Is the best show on the air of SquidTV. It promotes your fellow recruits to kill the ones who try to stop us in our plans. Such as Sky. Next episode will be live, with a demonstration of how to torture the leader himself. As I hope that my son will bring back those boys within time, the next episode will be filmed next week."

"What if doesn't bring them?" Derpus questioned, slightly wincing.

"He wouldn't. I know Chase well enough."

"The girl is here, in HQ."

"Where is she?"

"With Chase."

"Ah… don't worry about him. I know my son. He'll put her in a prison without hesitation. Chase is a naturally born squid."

"But he's not a squid…"

"That's not the point!" Derpollous snapped, "You may leave now."

"Leave?"

"Yes. E. Leave."

"Yes, sir. Anything you wish."

As Derpus left the office, Derpollous sighed and continued to watch the television. He pulled out a tray of little cooked fish and begun to snack.

Meanwhile outside of the office buildings, Derpus scanned the area for signs of either the girl or Chase. He grabbed Derpioso by the tentacle.

"Have you seen Chase?" Derpus angrily questioned.

"No… not since… you know what… I have! He was with a girl near the portal."

"Really? Derpollous should hear about this…"

"No! I don't think it's Chase's fault! Don't turn him in! Please!"

"Fine. But I'll be back. With both of them. If it's the last thing I do…" Derpus growled, grabbed his obsidian sword, and burst through the portal to the Overworld, anger gleaming in his round eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**The song for this chapter is: Fighter by Christina Aguilera.**

Adam POV

After hours of thinking, Tristan leapt up from his bed and ran over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I queried, confused.

"I've got it! It's genius!"

"What?"

"The plan! To get out of here!"

"Oh. Yeah. That… about that…"

"First you pull the fire alarm, and everyone will think that there is a fire. Someone will be _sure_ to open the door for us, unless they're stupid. And then I get supplies and we leave."

"Well… I think we should stay."

"Huh?"

"It's a waste of time. Chim will bring back Marley and then he'll let us leave."

"Adam, you don't know. We've got to save her."

"Fine. How are we gonna pull the fire alarm? It's outside."

"Yeah. We unlock the door… or better yet… we make a real fire."

"Why? And how?"

"Got any flint and steel?"

"No," I stared at him strangely.

"I do." Tristan smirked and pulled a flint and steel out of his pant pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"Stole it while we were downstairs."

"Why?!"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Do you have a stick?"

"I don't think so… wait!" I spotted a stick, picked it up, and handed it to Tristan, "What are you gonna do?"

"Open the door… duh."

"Alright…"

Within thirty seconds, Tristan had used the stick to pick through the lock on the door. Gasping, I followed him down the stairs until we ran into a recruit.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked me. Fortunately, he had not noticed Tristan, who secretly crept to pick up our stuff.

"Uh… uh… there's a fire!" I burst.

"What?! Where?!"

"Second floor. That building over there." I pointed to the building that Tristan and I had been staying inside.

"AH!" I heard someone scream near the entrance of Chim's base, "SQUIDS!"

"No…" I groaned. Tristan rushed out in full budder armor and holding our bags of supplies.

"We gotta go," I told him, "Squids."

"Huh? Really?"

I quickly nodded and rushed out, Tristan following me. A tentacle grabbed his arm, but I spun around and sliced off the squids head.

"No one messes with me or my family," I growled.

"You're getting really good at this."

"Thanks?"

Another couple of squids threw our swords to the ground. I gasped as they pulled my arms to my back. Tristan tried to bite at their tentacles, but failed unsuccessfully.

An enchanted diamond sword, painted black, chopped off both of the squids heads in one try. A girl stood behind them. She had short bob-like black hair covered by a black hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Need any help?" she smirked.

"Not really," Tristan growled, picking up his bag. I glared at the girl. She turned to face me.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Come." She motioned for us to follow her.

Tristan and I exchanged glances before allowing ourselves to trust this girl to not lead us to some trap. Instead we came upon a small wooden house hung up in the trees. It was covered in vines and leaves, most likely to conceal itself from foreign invaders.

The girl jumped up onto a ladder and climbed it. I followed, Tristan behind me. Within ten seconds, the warm heat of the sun was replaced by sticky humidity caused by the intensity of green vines. Tristan wiped his forehead as he hung onto the bar of the ladder with his other hand. I didn't bother to stop. I wanted to know who this girl was and why she wanted us alive.

Eventually we reached the top of the ladder. She helped me inside and I awed at the complexity of the hut. Tristan gaped his mouth open when he arrived as well. I had thought that _Chim's_ base looked nice. But this hut was no hut. It was a wooden mansion built on top of a tree. Although seeming like one story from the ground, it truthfully rose over four stories, with a small attic on top. I could never make something this dazzling. Vines displayed in patterns of elegance lined the walls and leather seats were placed across the flooring. The girl smiled as she stared at us.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tristan replied, "How'd you do it?"

"Lots of hard work and imagination. Alec helped too."

"You never told us who you were," I interrupted.

"Oh. I wanted to get you two out of trouble first of all. My name is Polska and this is my home."

"Polska," Tristan mumbled, "Interesting name…"

The black diamond sword was placed at his throat, "Don't you dare…"

"Uh… uh… sorry…"

"Polska, stop being like that. We have guests," a guy told her. She placed her sword on one of the table and glared down Tristan as she exited into another room. There was a small window connecting our room and hers, so we could see the conversation. A boy, a little bit younger than me, spoke. He had messy brown hair, and wore short sleeved shirt with a pig on it, brown shorts with side pockets, tennis shoes, and glasses.

"Come on, you know the two boys are friends with him…" the boy begun.

"But they're rude and disrespectful to me."

"Does that matter? They're important and have been invited by _you_ into our home."

"I guess." Polska exited the other room, the boy following her. He shook my hand first, and then walked over to Tristan.

"I'm Alec. Nice to meet you, Adam and Tristan."

"How do you know our names?" Tristan questioned.

"Lucky guess." Alec smirked and motioned for us to follow him up narrow stairs. We traveled up a few flights until he led us to a certain door. He knocked on the door. "Hello? You in there? We've got visitors."

"Who?" A familiar voice asked from inside.

"Adam and Tristan from the Sky Army…"

A furry bacca burst out from the door and wrapped his soft arms around me. I tried to back off, but he wouldn't let go. I finally realized who it was.

"Jerome?" I asked, relieved.

"Adam! You're okay! How is Mitch?!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh…"

"He was in HQ when the squids attacked."

Jerome growled and banged his angry fist on the wall. Alec attempted to cool him off by making him laugh.

"And what does the fish say when the squid tries to eat him?" Alec quickly joked in order to calm the bacca's nerves.

Jerome shrugged.

"A_ little_ problem you got there, huh Inky?"

I didn't understand it, but Jerome had to. He burst out laughing and being the same guy that he was over a year ago.

"Oh! Alec! You're too funny!" Jerome cried as he wiped tears from his eyes. As soon as he was finished, he faced me, "How are you?"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Where's your cousin? Marl?"

"Yeah," Tristan continued for me, "She's kind of… with squids…"

Alec immediately interrupted, "What happens when a bacca meets a wooden axe?! Chop chop! Hehe?!"

Instead of being mad this time, Jerome seemed a bit depressed, "Sky would be ashamed at you two."

"What!" Tristan yelled, "It wasn't our faults! Taylor, Adam's girlfriend, had to let Marley go with her back to the HQ and then she got kidnapped there!"

"We have to save her." Jerome stood up and headed downstairs, the rest of us following him, "And I know exactly how to do it. We have to retrieve all of the amulets. You have one Adam. It's the iron one with budder inside. Tristan has one too, but he always hides it. It's emerald outside with diamond inside. Marley, for all I know, does not. Her's is diamond outside with budder inside. Actually the exact opposite of Sky's… We _need_ to find hers, or else."

"Or else what?" I queried, a bit nervous.

"The squids will take over the world."


	9. Chapter 9

**The song for this chapter is: Stupid in Love by Rihanna (This song was in Alone in the Wild, but I wanted to use it this chapter. It works!).**

Marley POV

"You see, I come from a low society. We aren't respected much, especially from others around us," Chase begun his story, "There has been this one group against my father, the leader of our group. They try to stop us no matter what and destroy us all. My father hates their commander. He's conceited and has this obsession… I shouldn't get into it…"

"No, no, it's fine. I want to hear about your life," I replied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm eighteen. I'm a part of one of the biggest empires in the universe. Practically no one but our rival group stands any sort of chance. That's my father's opinion. Honestly, we are too out in the open. We're luring them towards us so they can kill us."

"What kind of group do you belong to?"

"It's a bit… personal?"

"Okay then. Go on."

"My father has always wanted me to grow up to become the leader. Of course I've never wanted to kill a soul, but that's what he wants for me. I have no choice when I'm with him. But when I come back from a quest I'm doing for them, I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I hate the guy. He's… sly… and slimy… not really."

"What else?"

"I've known that I'm different. No one around is the same as me, and I always feel left out. There's only one person who understands, and he's not even super close to me. How about you? How'd you get in the Squid HQ?"

"Long story short. My dad's also a leader of a giant empire. But he's been gone for about a year. I miss him. I know that he's doing right. He and my uncles are saving us all from a world-wide apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?!"

"'The day when the sky falls' he always says."

"Sky falls… that sounds awfully familiar."

"It probably is. If you're from the Overworld, or… I won't even mention it…"

"And?"

"I'm sixteen. Kinda been an outcast. No one really talks to me, except my cousins, and most of the time at least one of them is teasing me. I had one friend, but she didn't talk to me much either. Her name was Carter."

"Was?"

"She was murdered."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I think Adam's a bit more depressed at that than me."

"Adam is your cousin, right?"

"Yeah. He's your age, actually. Eighteen."

"Do you think I could meet him?"

"Sure. If we can find them…"

"Chase!" a voice called out. All of the sudden, a navy blue squid appeared, holding his tentacles to his sides.

"Who are you?!" I screamed at the squid, "Leave us alone!"

"Marley, calm down," Chase first told me and then turned to the squid, "Derpioso, what do you want?"

This squid spoke in fluent English, "It's Derpus. He knows that you left HQ with the girl. You know he won't stop until she's dead and you're in the hands of the squids again."

"Dammit." Chase growled and faced me, "We've gotta go."

"Chase. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget me."

"Of course."

"And when you come back with Adam and Tristan, kick some serious squid butt."

"You sure you're feeling okay?"

"I saw how you looked at her. You're in love. But… she's freaking Sky's heir!"

Chase glared at the squid, Derpioso, his mouth wide open, "What?"

"She's Sky's heir!"

"Your father is Sky?" he asked me. I hesitantly nodded. "No… no… no… this can't be happening… I actually like her!"

"Dude, chill. We can work it out. As long as Derpollous doesn't know that you're in love with her, it'll be fine. I can distract Derpus while you make a getaway."

"I can't thank you enough, Derpioso."

"What are friends for?"

"Best friends, actually."

"Best friends." Derpioso smiled the best that he could and slid off into the trees. I tried to understand what had happened in that conversation.

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"My best friend. There are some things I haven't told you and I know that you haven't told me."

"Like that my dad is Sky, the Budder King?"

"And my father is… Derpollous… the Master of the Squids."

We were silent for a few moments until he spoke up, "Well, this is a bit awkward."

"You said you liked me."

"Hm?"

"You said you like me."

"Uh… yeah. I guess. You're pretty and sweet and all..."

"Thanks. I like you too."

"Really?"

"Really, really. As long as Adam, Tristan, and my dad don't find out about your past, they'll like you. I can tell."

Chase smiled and held onto my hand. He led me away from the clearing of dead brown grass, the only spot in the forest.

Next thing we know, we're surrounded by a group of archers pointing their arrows at Chase. He fell back and put up his arms in surrender.

"I won't do anything. I promise," Chase told the archers.

"Why are you with her?" One of the archers, a man with black glasses and oddly colored clothes asked, his eyes stuck to Chase.

"He's not hurting me!" I objected, "Who are you anyways."

"Adam and Tristan are at my base. They're safe with me."

"You never answered my question."

"My name is Chimney Swift, but call me Chim."

"Okay... Chim... How do you know us?"

"Do I really have to go over this again?" he groaned, but Chase interrupted.

"Marley, don't bother. He's already got enough on his plate."

"Thank you… whatever your name is…" Chim replied.

"Chase."

"Chase. We have to take you to our base for interrogation cause we don't know if we can trust you."

"Fine."

"Chim! If you're decent, you should tell that Chase won't hurt us!" I burst, infuriated.

"Not right now…" Chim smirked. Two seconds passed and I noticed the gleam of an obsidian sword. I held onto Chase's jacket.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"What?" he responded, searching around the area. The green grass became a light brown, shriveled up. This confused me because the sun was hidden through the trees. Chase, however, figured it out immediately. "We need to leave! Now!"

"Don't tell me what to do, boy!" Chim demanded.

"Trust me this one time. It'll save your _damn_ life!"

Chim growled at Chase, "Again! Don't tell me what to do! I do what is right for my Swifters!"

"How about getting kidnapped by squids?!"

He became dead silent as leaves cracked violently around the clearing.

"You were saying?" Chim whispered, nervous.

"Leave now."

"What about you?" I questioned.

"I'll be fine. Go with them."

"No. I'm staying."

"Go!"

"Chase…"

"Please. I love you."

"Okay."

"Hiya!" Chim cut through the throat of an incoming squid.

"It's too late!" Chase called out. He grabbed my hand and we ran past Chim and the Swifters. I took one last glance at them being unhanded by the ferocious squids.


	10. Chapter 10 Special

**I didn't have time this week to write the chapter, so I pushed through today to get it done! Here's the Chapter 10 special! It's longer so I hope you'll like it!**

**The song for this chapter is: Royals by Lorde.**

Adam POV

Jerome, Polska, Alec, Tristan, and I were lounging around the entrainment area when Jerome remembered something.

"Can you guys leave?" he asked everyone except me.

"Um… why?" Tristan questioned.

"It's personal."

"And you want Adam to help you. Addy!"

Infuriated, I interrupted. "Tristan shut up!"

The nineteen year old rainbow-haired also known as my annoying cousin, rolled his eyes and followed an irritated Polska and Alec, attempting to calm her down.

"So what do you wanna tell me?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Since you're more… respectful… than Tristan… I have to ask you something personal."

"Okay."

"What do you think of yaoi?"

"Yaoi? Uh… I don't have any opinions…"

"It's a pairing between a couple of the same sex…"

"Yeah. I know. But what are you referencing this to? I'm getting nervous."

"Adam! It's nothing to get nervous of! It's just… I think…"

"Go on…"

"I'm in love with Mitch."

My eyes widened, not in shock of him and Mitch together, but of Jerome not telling me beforehand.

"Why did you not mention this before you let with my dad?"

"I… didn't want Mitch to know. He would've gotten so freaked out."

"Yeah. But… we were such great friends. You, Mitch and I. You could have at least told me."

"I… didn't think about it… okay?!"

"Jerome, chillax. No big deal."

"And since you have a girlfriend and Tristan doesn't, you would understand."

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend… oh… Taylor… she's not with me."

"Tristan said…"

"Tristan is a douche and liar disguised as a post-teen boy. Listen to me, he can't be trusted."

"Do you trust him?"

"I have to. He's family. And family sticks out for each other. That's why we're going for Marley. And Chim is failing."

"Chim?! Chimney Swift?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh no…"

"What?!"

"Chim has been… kidnapped by the squids."

"How the heck do you know this?!"

"I heard from Polska. She knows these forests like the palm of her hand."

"What about Marley?!"

"She didn't say anything about Marley."

"Dammit." I glanced away from Jerome, and focused my attention at the bundle of vines growing outside the window of the room, "Jerome."

"Yeah biggums?"

"What about Mitch makes you like him?"

"Uh… he's kind… funny… brave… courageous… isn't afraid to speak his mind… It doesn't even matter if he wasn't good looking, which he is. Mitch would still be the one…" Jerome's mind trailed off.

"I thought Carter was the one. Now it may be Taylor. I don't know. This whole girl thing is too complicated."

"Relationships are complicated," Jerome concluded, standing up from the sofa, "We have to leave."

"Why?"

"Marley? Have you forgotten already?"

"Oh. Yeah." In truth, my mind had been too focused on Taylor to even remember saving my younger cousin. Who knew where she had been? She could have been dead for all I thought.

Jerome led me outside of the entertainment room into the dining hall where Alec and Polska sat chatting while Tristan played with his thumbs. He glanced up at me once we entered.

"You done yet?" he questioned, annoyed.

"Yeah. We're gonna go…" I told him.

"For Marley," Jerome continued for me.

"For Marley."

"Can we come?" Alec asked, smiling. I had no choice but to let them join us. Alec and Polska had been so kind, for the most part, so it was the least I could have done.

Taylor POV

I finally opened my eyes. I laid on Iceland's entryway sofa, reclining my head on a pillow. Allison sat next to me, waiting for the moment where I awaken.

"Taylor!" she cried, hugging me, "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay!" I told her, being a bit sarcastic.

"You almost got abducted by squids and let one of them get away with Marley."

"I know. Don't remind me. I'm super guilty."

"It's fine. Adam and Tristan will find her."

I realized the meaning of her comment and perked up by sitting straight, "Wait! Adam and Tristan are gone?!"

"They've been gone for a few days."

"Wha… what? How did I not know?"

"You were knocked out for two days."

"Two days?!"

"It's crazy."

"Is anybody looking for the boys?"

"Yeah. Iceland and Asher."

"How about Matt? Thomas? Crystal? Kae? Alex?"

"They're still here, except Crystal. She went to gather herbs for medicine. She'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"It's too dangerous. We can't let anyone leave on their own, especially when we've helped someone who has a squid bounty on their head. You know who I'm taking about."

"Adam."

"Yep. They want him... alive."

"Why alive?"

"To make sure his father watches him suffer."

"But do they have CaptainSparklez?"

"Not yet. The squids have no idea where he is. But I do."

"Where?!"

"The Nether."

? POV

I walked the halls of the castle of the Nether. Ever since Herobrine was killed, my life had been turned upside down. One day I was the good guy, fighting amongst my family to stop the evils of my own father, but now… now I had become just like him… evil, cruel, deceitful. No one could trust me, but I forced my younger sisters to obey, since they had no choice. My brother… my disloyal younger brother… the traitor. He refused to take part in my plans, so I vowed to destroy all his hard work had earned. Friends, family, his girlfriend… rest her soul… I thought of this all as I created a devious smirk on my face. As new King of the Nether, I had the power to do whatever I desired, as long as I stayed within the boundaries of my uncle Notch.

By now you may recognize who I am. My name is Ray, the older brother of Beatrice, Ty, and Void. I realized that I have never explained my past before. Maybe it's about time…

I grew up with Ty and Beatrice, taking care of them as much as I could. Beatrice made my life so much happier. She joked around, and quickly became Herobrine's favorite. When she left the castle of my father to adventure on her own, Herobrine accepted that she was gone. A few months later, my other sister, Void showed up. At times Void, the trickster, made the Nether King so mad that he would take out his anger on me. He would hit me, create scratches on my face, my arms, legs, anywhere that skin could be shown. Soon after Void became accustomed to the family, Ty, the youngest, angered Herobrine with his ideas of rebellion to the point that he was considered an outcast and sent to the prisons. Ty managed to escape the furious clutches of our father and ran off, eventually meeting his best friend Sky and creating the Budder Army. I respected Ty until the point that Herobrine begun working with the squids. When I realized the squids were enemies of Sky and his army, Ty quickly turned into my worst enemy. I would not let Beatrice, who I had not seen in years, or Void, who I never talked to, know that I hated our brother. Herobrine was our father, and I stayed loyal while the battle intensified. Once Herobrine got murdered by Jordan, I turned my attention from Ty to him and vowed to avenge my father's death by killing his murderer. I wanted to make Jordan suffer as long as I could.

My sunglasses flashed as I passed by rows of iron bars. No one was to escape these bars unless commanded by me, but I seemed to not be in a good mood. I had heard that squids were placing a bounty on my prisoner's son's head. And I did not like that, since I needed the boy for my own treacherous plans.

At a point, the squids had been an ally with the Nether. They had worked together to get rid of the Budder Army. Since that did not work, I untied my deal with Derpollous and continued to work on my own. I didn't need any squids to help me in my work. As long as I had Jordan, the squids wouldn't get far.

A small voice growled through one of the prison cells, "Ray."

"Call me _King of the Nether_," I told the voice, illuminating the words _King of the Nether_.

"Never."

"Sparklez, you stand no chance. You may have killed Herobrine, but you will quickly realize that I am not a force to be messed with. Take your unfortunate fate as it comes."

"Never. I swear to Notch that Adam will be safe from you. I would sacrifice myself for him if it's the last thing I do in the Overworld. I'd rather be in the Aether than watch my son suffer."

"Well too bad. If I don't get my hands on your boy, the squids will first. And they will do much worse. I tell you, _much worse_."

"Ray… why become an evil monster like your father? You're better than that. I know you."

"_You don't know me_!" I cried out, reaching the invisible ears of several pig men. They raced over to my location, prepared for a fight, "No. He's not trying to escape. Go back to your positions." The leader of the pig men nodded and motioned for his soldiers to follow him back into the hallway next over.

"Jordan," I continued, "You have no chance against me."

"Why do you want Adam anyways? Why do the squids want him?"

"He has powers, similar to you. It's because of those stupid amulets!"

"Yes…" he whispered, "The amulets."

"No! His must not be used with the other two. If combined, their power of good will wipe out all of the evil in the Overworld, including the squids and myself."

"Then that's a good thing," Jordan chuckled. I coughed to signal a small group of pig men. I opened up the cell.

"Beat him well."

"How dare you?!" Jordan screamed as the pig men, holding their golden swords, barged into the cell. They begun to drive their swords into his skin like butter. It would have been a painful sight to others, but for me, I liked it. It calmed me to hear the screams of my enemies.

As I paced away from the cell, the screams became fainter and fainter.

"Now I'm coming for you, Adam," I grinned, "You have nowhere to hide. Wherever you are, I will be one step ahead."

**Oh noes! Jordan is in the Nether! Will Adam be able to save his dad from an inevitable death? You'll just have to wait to figure out! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The song for this chapter is: ****All The Right Moves by OneRepublic****.**

Mat POV

I trekked along a bumpy dirt road. Sweat lined my forehead and I could barely make out the footprints of Ty and Ian's shoes. It seemed as if it was about to rain, but I didn't care. As long as we got as far away as we could from our old HQ, I knew that Ty, Ian, and I would be safe from the squids.

The moment I thought about squids, I saw one in the corner of my eye.

"Ty. Ian. Did you see that?" I questioned.

"Nope," Ian replied, sarcastically grinning. His sunglasses covered derpy black eyes.

"Nah. I'm not paying too much attention," Ty added. He just scanned the trees for a second look. Once not finding anything, he returned to glancing down at his feet.

"Okay. You guys. I know that Preston's gone, and Sky's gone, and Jordan's gone, and so is Megan and Carter, but it can get better. Remember what Jordan kept on telling us, when everything seems bad, it can always get better as long as you make it happen. Remember that?"

"Yeah, but it won't help us if he's not here," Ty groaned, rolling his eyes.

"We're fully-grown adults! We have kids, well most of us… but besides for that… we can do whatever we want! We can go into the freaking Squid base and kill all of their soldiers if we want."

"It would be impossible without a little help." An unfamiliar voice rang from behind me. Ty, Ian, and I spun around to face a group of four squids.

Ty unsheathed a budder sword, pointing it towards the leader of their gang. "Leave or I'll have to do this the hard way."

"No, don't. Please. We want to help."

"Help? When has a squid ever helped us?"

"When he saved Sky's heir from getting herself killed… Listen… I'm on your side. I hate Derpollous as much as you do and I want to see him dead."

"What's your name?" Ian asked.

"Derpioso."

"And who is this friend of yours who saved Sky's daughter?" I queried.

"His name is Chase. He's human, but worked with squids."

"Why would someone do that?"

"Long story. He wouldn't like it if I told you."

"Fine. So you said we needed help to defeat Derpollous. What kind of help do you mean?"

"Spies on the inside. My group has been helping humans for a while. We've led them to hiding places all over the Overworld to keep them safe from the squids. As for you three, you would prefer not to be rescued by us."

"Of course not! Why would we listen to squids?! They're our worst enemies! They have been for a long time!" I burst.

"Derpioso has a point," Ty interrupted.

"Huh? You're siding with the squid?"

"He's serious. I can tell he dislikes Derpollous. I trust him."

"Thank you," Derpioso smiled at Ty and then glared over at me, "And you?"

"Okay. If Ty says it's alright, then I respect him." I responded, staring down Ty.

"All hail the leader!" Ian yelled, being quickly hushed by Ty.

"Leader?" Derpioso questioned.

"If Sky dies then Ty is gonna be leader," he explained.

"Well, once you retrieve the three amulets and have the heirs of CaptainSparklez, iEcho, and Skydoesminecraft use them against Derpollous, it will kill him and the Nether King."

"Nether King?"

"Haven't you heard? There's a new boss down there. Ray, Herobrine's son."

Ty froze. I glanced back at widened my eyes once I saw my friend standing in one place like a rock, "Ray?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's my brother."

We were all silent for a few moments until Ian spoke up, "Have you seen Sierra or Echo? They went missing from HQ after the squids arrived."

"They're not at our base. The only generals there are Sky, Ant, Bashur, Preston, Mitch, Quentin, and Ryan. They also want Jordan…"

"Obviously," I groaned.

"So will you join us in our fight against Derpollous?" Derpioso asked, holding out one of his tentacles. I came to the realization that this squid may be our last hope, walk out towards him, and shook the tentacle.

Sky POV

I leaned against the wall of my dirty and dark prison cell. There were three squids surrounding mine instead of the cells of my generals, which were guarded by one squid each. I could see Mitch curled up in a corner of his cell, while Bashur tugged away at the iron bars. Ryan tried to get sleep on his bed, and Ant stared down squids as they passed by. Preston and Quentin attempted to have several conversations, but were constantly stopped by squids.

One squid begun chatting with the other in squidlantian almost directly in front of my face, "Did you hear?"

"What?"

"The Budder King's heir has been captured. The heir is here in base!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Derpollous wants her to star on next week's episode of _Budder Must Die_."

"Awesome. That's good news for us. When we kill Sky, his heir won't be around to lead the army."

"Ha ha! You're right!"

"How dare you?!" I growled, "That's my daughter you're talking about."

"Shut up!" one of the squid shouted, smacking me on the cheek with a tentacle. I fell to the ground, barely conscious. Bashur noticed this and held out his fist, preparing to hit one of the slimy creatures.

A third squid came into the prison area. He held an obsidian sword instead of a dagger by his side, signaling that he was a general. But this squid was more human-like than the others. His face and torso were human, but the lower half, his legs, were replaced by floppy tentacles. But for some reason, I recognized this young man.

"Star?" I questioned, remaining on the ground, rubbing my cheek of its pain.

Star, retaining his purple hair, matching eye color, white trench coat, dark purple shirt, and upper body human features, spoke in English to make sure I understood, "Tristan should have been turned into a squid. But Adam just _had_ to save him."

"You took over the HQ?"

"Of course! I _hate_ you!"

"Thanks for the compliment," I joked, slightly grinning.

Star growled, "The squids turned me into this hybrid! But anyways, I love it here! It's so… welcoming. Just like the Aether."

"Aether?"

"That's where you're going after you're _dead_."

"How is it not a surprise that I thought you would say that?"

"Because you're the Budder King. Only Derpollous can read your mind. It's too hard for me to figure out a human's mind anymore."

"Get away from him you bastard!" Bashur cried. Star snapped his attention straight towards Bashur and gave him a threatening look. The melon-head continued, "I don't care if you hurt me! As long as Sky is okay, then I will die for him!"

"Thanks Bashur," I told him with a smile, "But I don't think that's gonna help."

"I just wanna go home," I heard Mitch silently whisper to himself. Mitch was the youngest of the group, a few years younger than I, so he was more prone to being emotional. I also had the stress of being leader, so that didn't help.

"Spare everyone but me and the melon," I demanded.

"What?!" Bashur leaped back to the bars and stared at me, his mouth gaping wide open.

Star nodded, "You, the melon, and him." Star pointed to Preston, who was oblivious to the conversation until that moment. "The others I will let go."

I sighed a breath of relief. Four less generals to worry about, "And do you promise not to go after them once they leave?"

"I promise." Star told me.

"He's crossing his fingers!" Bashur exclaimed, "He's lying! Sky, you can't believe the scumbag! He's a squid!"

"Bashur, I have to," I responded.

Star smirked and motioned for the squid soldiers to unlock the cells of Ant, Mitch, Quentin, and Ryan. All of them obeyed the squids, besides for Ant, who refused to leave the cell.

"Ant," I whispered, "Go."

"Sky! No way! I caused you your life last time! It's time that I pay you back!"

"You've said that way too many times. Since that day, you've done so much to repay me. Now make sure that you're okay first. Got it?"

"Fine." Ant finally stood up and followed Mitch, Quentin, and Ryan outside of the prison area. As soon as they left I heard high-pitched squeals.

"Ah!" a squid cried in squidlantian, "The heir is missing! She's gone!"

Figuring out what they said, I jumped up and hung unto the bars, trying to find a way out. Even though Marley was not in Squid HQ, she could be in trouble. And I cannot let that happen to my only child.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait. i knew what I wanted to do, but I couldn't think of how to get there. But I've got it now!**

**The song for this chapter is: Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus (if you haven't seen the music video… DON'T. But I actually like this song surprisingly).**

Adam POV

"This way!" Jerome called out. All of us: me, Tristan, Polska, and Alec, expected Jerome to know the way to the Squid HQ base entrance. We trusted him to lead the way. A few minutes later, however, Jerome begun to panic.

"I'm lost," he whispered, grinding his teeth.

Polska growled and stomped her foot, "Dammit Jerome! I thought we could allow you into our home, and you go on and screw everything up!"

"Polska!" Alec objected, his mouth gaped open, "How dare you?! He's our guest!"

"It was your idea to bring him into the hut! We aren't allies with the Sky Army."

"Well, whether you like it or not, we are now! So just deal with it!"

Polska stared at him, slowly shook her head, and sat down on a tree stump. She noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was shiny, like a piece of metal. Its golden shade gleamed from the light of the sun.

"It's a piece of a sword," she commented.

"Can I see that?" I asked. Polska nodded and handed the metal piece to me. It had a few words written on it that clearly wrote out: "Captain Sparklez." I gasped.

"What's that?" Tristan questioned. He grabbed the piece from my sweaty hands and put it up to his face for a closer look, "Oh…" He slowly handed it back to me. I glared at him, with my arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the situation. Eventually I noticed a block of stone surrounded by thousands of others. It was a giant stone building, rising over three stories. Glancing around, I found that no one had followed me, so, being the daredevil I was, entered the mysterious building.

Tiptoeing through several dimmed hallways while grasping tightly onto a torch, I came across two wooden doors right next to each other. Hesitantly I pushed them open to find the most beautiful thing I had laid eyes on. A large budder ballroom sat in front of me. Covered in layers of budder blocks, the whole room gleamed of a certain elegance, something that drew me closer to the center.

Sitting on a budder block, across from the door, laid my iron and budder amulet, shiny as new. I slowly walked over to the amulet and picked it up, immediately placing it over my head and letting it fall to my neck.

"How the Nether did it get here?" I thought to myself.

Then it hit me.

_Another couple of squids threw our swords to the ground. I gasped as they pulled my arms to my back. Tristan tried to bite at their tentacles, but failed unsuccessfully._

_One squid smirked as well as he could and tugged back my arms. I pulled them forwards as the same squid took a hold of my amulet. _

_"Don't you dare!" I cried._

_"Poor little Adam. Your father would be so disappointed." the squid chuckled._

_"Shut up. You're stupid and ugly and deserve no place in Minecraftia!"_

_"Isn't that why we're in another dimension, imbecile?"_

_"Let me go and give me back my amulet!"_

_"Nuh uh, little boy. The King wants it to save himself. You wouldn't understand."_

_"Oh well. I do!" As I pushed the squid off of me, Polska sliced through his head. Another nearby squid picked up the amulet as I was rushed out of Chim's destroyed base._

"Oh," I said out loud. It echoed throughout the walls, slightly frightening me. I took deep breaths and tried not to freak out when I spotted a pair of portals, one diagonal from the other. One of them I recognized instantly. It had a frame of obsidian that was four blocks wide by five blocks tall. The other was a bit harder to figure out. It had 12 End Portal blocks, organized into a horizontal ring shape, a five blocks square, and on top of each block lied a Eye of Ender.

The Nether and the Aether. Two of the most dangerous places in the entire universe, besides for the Squid dimension. Not to say the squids aren't dangerous. But you can survive while with the squids.

I had heard things about the legendary Herobrine. He had cursed people and brought them down to the Nether in order to determine their inevitable fates. Not the best negotiator, he often teamed with enemies of his enemies to get rid of both groups. I told them that I didn't know about my father killing Herobrine. I knew. I definitely knew.

Suddenly, faint whispers banged against the walls like a wrecking ball **(see what I did there? like?)**.

"Adam. Adam. Adam," they rung my head until I thought I was going insane. A blurry image appeared in front of me, in front of the Nether portal.

"Adam." This was the figure who said my name. My father. The legendary Captain Sparklez.

"Are you dead?" I asked him, shaking.

"No, but I don't have much time. I am in the Nether, trying to escape Ray, the new King. He has taken all of my freedom and now he wants you. You must leave while you can before he finds you and Tristan."

"Dad. Is that where you've been all this time?"

"Most of it. Adam, I love you. I want you to know that."

Tears begun to stream down my already sweaty face, "I love you too Dad."

"Tell your mother that I love her too. This is only in case I don't survive…"

"I'll save you if it's the last thing I do! Dad, you're my life! You and Mom are the reasons I live in this world! I can't go on without you!"

"If you really wish this, you must collect the amulets…"

"I know what to do. You're my Dad, but don't forget I'm not a kid anymore. My 18th birthday was only a few days ago."

"Oh, yes. Happy birthday Adam." The image begun to fade away.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I cried as the image disappeared, leaving me on my knees, in tears.

A scream shocked me, leading me to stand and rush out of the building, which I called a temple, due to the altar in the budder room.

I saw Tristan in the grasp of Derpus, the squid general. Everyone else had vanished. I stood my group as Derpus caught sight of me. He smirked as best as a squid can.

"Going somewhere Little Sparklez?" he questioned. Something hit me from behind, causing me to black out.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter, although it was a long wait.**

**If you read Living on a Few Wishes, check out the little competition I am doing. It's to both boost my views and excitement of readers. Hope you can join in if you want!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The song for this chapter is: Vienna by Billy Joel (I prefer the Ariana Grande cover).**

Sky POV

Another dark three hours passed. Bashur finally gave up attempting to shake his way out of the cell and Preston's eyes begun to fade from lack of sleep. I, on the other hand, stared out of the tiny window of my cell. It looked on into the main area of the base. Surprisingly there were no evil blue creatures watching over us. Once I noticed a piece of long silver metal lying on the ground next to Preston's cell, I created an idea.

"Preston," I whispered.

"Ugh…" he groaned, opening his eyes, "What is it?"

"See that?" I pointed to the metal.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Unlock your door."

Preston widened his eyes, bounded up, grabbed the metal, and slowly was able to unlock the door to his cell. He rushed over to me and unlocked my door as well.

"Don't forget about me!" Bashur cried.

I shushed him, "Not so loud, Bash."

"Sorry."

"Okay so now we just have to get out the base and then we'll be all good."

"How are we gonna do that, you cactus? There's a bajillion squids," Preston asked.

"Uh… I don't know… but we will."

"So we're winging it?" Bashur questioned, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"YES!"

"Bash!" Preston and I loudly whispered at the same time.

"Oops."

We heard loud stomps coming from outside of the prisons. Preston, Bashur, and I turned to look at each other before bursting through the doors, rushing past several groups of armored squids. Only a few followed us, mainly because we were running so fast.

My eye caught the figure of two boys being pulled by a few squid generals in obsidian helmets. One of the squids I recognized. He was the one who caught me. Derpus. I would never forget that name. And the boy he held onto was none other than my nephew Adam.

I paused and tugged on Preston's shirt, "It's Adam and Tristan. They're here."

"What? How'd they get Tristan?!" Preston gasped for air.

"I'll get them out of here. You two, go!"

"Not without my son!"

"Preston! Please! Bash, help me out here!" I yelled, forcing them towards the portal.

"Frags, I trust Sky! Come on, let's get out of here before any of those douches catch us!" Bashur cried.

"Tristan!" Preston tried escaping Bashur's grasp to run over to the boys, but was tugged into the portal, leaving me in the Squid HQ. I inhaled and did my best to sneak into an empty hallway.

"Not so fast Budder King," Derpus spotted me in the hallway and handed me off to another squid general. The general dragged me back into the prisons, followed by Adam, Tristan, Derpus, and another squid.

They threw us into separate cells: mine in my old one, Adam in Preston's old one, and Tristan in Bashur's old one.

"Budder King, you were able to get out your friends, but now I've got your nephews. Somehow your daughter has managed to escape, but we're on that. You'll see her very soon," the squid smirked, "My name is Derpity, the best of the best of the squid generals. Even better than Derpus."

Derpus groaned and stared at Derpity with his wide black eyes. A few seconds later, his attention turned to a figure standing at the door. Giant blue tentacles, a giant obsidian crown. I knew this squid anywhere. It was the Master of the Squids himself: Derpollous.

"Nice to see you again, Sky," Derpollous told me, "I was told that you made a deal with my soldiers, then turned around and striked them in the back. Now it's not only the heir we're searching for, it's two to six other Sky Army generals. How does that feel?"

"Pretty good." I smiled at my worst enemy.

Derpollous growled and immediately changed his mood when he spotted something in the distance, "But we have Adam!" He casually walked over to Adam, who desperately glanced over from a chair in his cell to Tristan in the opposite cell for help. His blonde hair was matted to his head and I could see the fear in his black eyes.

"Now…" Derpollous continued, "I will be on my way, but not before I remind Sky that his last day on this world will be on live television in only a few days. Goodbye for now." Derpollous exited, followed by Derpity, Derpus, and the other general.

"Adam," I whispered as soon as they were gone. He faced me.

"Yeah?" he asked, nervously shaking.

"I have to tell you something before I leave…"

"What are you talking about? You don't really think that Derpollous will kill you?"

"He's tried to for the past twenty years. Now he has someone who I will actually die for, not like I wouldn't for your fathers or the generals."

"What do you wanna tell me though?"

"I love Marley. I really do. But do you honestly think that she's strong enough to run a whole Army?"

"I don't know…"

"That's why you're the heir."

Adam POV

My heart beat so fast I thought it would explode. I was both frightened and shocked. One, I had been kidnapped by squids, and two Sky had just told me that I was the heir of the Sky Army.

"I'm the… heir?"

"You can't let anyone but us three know this. Not even Marley," Sky reminded me.

"Okay. Yeah." I quickly nodded.

Tristan motioned for me to attract my attention to a key lying right in front of my cell. Sky noticed it too.

"Doesn't surprise me that they're so stupid these days," Sky chuckled. I giggled along and picked up the key. I hurriedly unlocked my cell and rushed over to Tristan's.

"Adam," Tristan whispered, "You don't have time. They'll catch you. Just get out of here and warn the others."

"Tris…"

"Don't make me call you Addy."

I exhaled and nodded. Glancing over my shoulder to look at Sky, he nodded as well.

"Goodbye." I sneaked out of the prisons, past groups of squids, and ran into the Overworld portal.

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry. This chapter took **_**so**_** long to write! Again, I have my ideas… but they require those fillers to help out. It's longer so hopefully I am forgiven. :)**

**The song for this chapter is: Get Back by the Beatles (I just heard the new Glee version for this… I love it cause it's got Lea Michele and Chris Colfer! Love those two together!).**

Adam POV

It felt like hours before I saw any sign of life. I walked through bunches of trees before I spotted the shine of budder armor. It had been forever since I seen sights of that kind. It brought me back to that moment in the temple. So peaceful. I could stand there and be engulfed in the loads of budder… it wouldn't have been the same if Marley was in that position. She would have never gone inside in the first place. Maybe Sky was right. Maybe I was the rightful heir of the Sky Army.

"Adam?" A familiar voice said over the silence of the forest. I glanced around to see the man in the budder armor reveal himself along with two others, Mat and Ian.

"Ty?" I questioned. He nodded. I ran up to Ty and gave him a giant hug. This was unusual for me. I wasn't really the sensitive type, but I had just lost most of my family from the squids. And speaking of squids, four of them appeared behind Ty. Upon setting my sights on them, I backed up, shaking, "Ty…?"

"Adam, it's okay. They're with us," Mat told me.

"Are you sure that you're not brainwashed?"

Ian laughed, "We would try to kill you if we were."

"He he."

The main squid stepped forward, "My name is Derpioso. I know that your cousin Marley is in good hands."

"How? With who?"

"His name is Chase. I don't really want to go over this again."

"Uh… okay. Why are you with them anyways?"

"Cause I hate Derpollous. Simple as that."

"Okay. Tristan and Sky are with the squids..."

"ADAM?!" A voice rung my ears. I thought it was a dream. She couldn't have found me. I thought she had been kidnapped and killed by the squids. I thought she was dead.

"Mom?" A stream of blonde hair rushed out of the trees, running to me and wrapping her arms around my torso. I returned the hug. "Mom… I missed you…"

"I missed you too, hunny."

iEcho appeared from the corner of my eye. She was crying and wiped a few tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Tristan is with the squids?" she questioned. We all became silent until I let go of Sierra and hesitantly nodded. She continued, "We need to save him."

"Sky is there too. I left both of them… Sky is gonna get killed!"

"We know," Ty told me, "Derpollous has a television show called Budder Must Die. Derpioso told us."

I acknowledged Derpioso with a nod and stepped back so everyone could see me, "Our group can't go in there alone. I say we take the Sky Army remaining recruits, recruits from the Dwellers, Swifters, etc."

"There's more groups," Mat said, "Illusionists, Enderdragons, Homies, Yosh and Snowy."

"Iceland and her group, Taylor, Polska, Alec… Jerome!"

"Jerome?" iEcho asked.

"He stayed with my new friends Polska and Alec. I don't know where they went, cause he wasn't with the squids."

"Well in that case," Ty mentioned, "We've gotta find him."

"I know. Let's get going."

I led the others and noticed that my mother and iEcho trailed in the back. They begun whispering to each other.

"He's so much like his father," iEcho whispered.

"Yes. I know. I'm proud yet scared for him. Unlike his father, he doesn't know the dangers of what's really out there."

"I agree. You and Jordan should have told him everything."

"I'm beginning to regret that decision."

Overhearing their conversation, I turned my head slightly to face them, but I didn't dare to confront the women who I'd known for years.

Marley POV

"Anything else I should know about you now that we practically lied to each other earlier today?" Chase asked.

"It wasn't lying," I replied, "We were ignoring the obvious."

"You're right."

"I'm right?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't be so harsh on you."

"You weren't harsh…"

"I feel like I am."

"Nope. You're good."

"Just good?"

I nodded trying to ignore his eyes.

He questioned again, this time more sarcastically, "Just good?"

I nodded yet again, holding in a laugh.

"Good?" He smiled, running and lifting me up. I finally burst out laughing. Chase put me down on my feet.

"Chase!" I giggled, "Put me down!"

"You like it?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?"

"How do you think you are?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

I leaned up against a nearby tree and attempted to breath normally after laughing so hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah. I'm good… wait… great."

He quickly nodded, "Nice choice."

Loud stomps were heard echoing through the forest. Chase stopped, holding me by the arm. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I think we've been caught."

I paused and glared around, biting my lower lip.

"Not again," I thought to myself, "First with Taylor, second with Chim, and now with Chase? This can't be happening."

"Chase? Derpollous's Chase?" A unfamiliar voice questioned in a unfamiliar language. A squid wearing a large obsidian helmet revealed himself, grinning.

"Derpity," Chase responded, not sending out any emotion. He also spoke in a foreign tongue but I could easily translate it when I figured out its pattern, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. And her."

Chase glanced over at me, "She's with me. I got distracted… but now… I'm fine."

"Distracted huh? Why don't I lead you two back to HQ?"

"I'm fine, Derpity. No need to baby me. I'm eighteen years old."

"Alright. If you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm coming for blood. Yours."

Chase gulped and watched Derpity leave with the other squids.

"What was that about?" I whispered.

"We should leave."

"Leave?"

"Marley, I'm in love with you. Even though I've known you… what… five hours… I want you to… marry me."

I widened my eyes in shock, "Marry you?"

"And after that, we can find a new dimension to live in… and not have to worry about our fathers. There can be harmony and peace and… us. Please."

"Uh… Chase… I don't know. My dad is still with the squids… I… kind of need him first."

"So… what does that mean?"

"It means… no." I shook my head.

He stared at me in disbelief, "No?"

"I'm sorry. It's just _way_ too soon."

"I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He gritted his teeth and sat down on grass beneath us, now dried up from the presence of the squids.

I sighed and sat next to him, "I still like you."

He slightly smiled and laid down on the grass, eventually closing his eyes. I did the same, lying up against him.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find Chase gone and the forest dead silent. It scared me. Yawning, I stood up and searched for anything, at that point, I _wanted_ to see a squid.

But fortunately I ran into a man with budder armor. I nervously glanced up to find the reassuring face of my dad's friend, Ty. He helped me up and I wiped excess dirt onto my black dress. I also fixed the hat on my head.

"Adam, Sierra, iEcho, Mat, Ian, and a few of our friends are here."

I searched around and caught my eye on Adam and Sierra chatting, "Adam?"

"Yep. He's here." Ty smiled.

I glared at him and tightened my eyebrows, "I wasn't talking to you." Rolling my eyes, I walked away from Ty and towards Adam and Sierra. I tapped my cousin on the shoulder. He gasped.

"Marley!" He surprisingly hugged me and then backed off quickly, "Sorry. I feel in a hugging mood today."

I chuckled, "It's okay. I have a question. Who is Ty referring to when he means 'friends?'"

"You may not like it… but a couple of squids have supposedly joined us…"

"Which ones?"

"Um…" Adam glanced over at my aunt Sierra, "Their leader's name is Derpioso…"

"Oh! Chase and him are friends!"

Derpioso happened to overhear his friend's name being called out so he slid over to us, "So you were with Chase! Where is he?"

"I don't know. I woke up and he was gone."

"Dang it. Derpity caught him. I told you two to get out of there before it was too late."

"We did! And then…"

"He got caught."

"Not quite."

I explained what had happened to Derpioso. He sighed, "Well that's it for him."

"What do you mean?!"

"His dad's gonna kill him."

Adam tilted his head, "Dad?"

"Uh… yeah. He's the son of a squid."

"So a hybrid?"

"No."

I interrupted, "He's not a hybrid?"

"It's a long story. His father doesn't want me to reveal this to him and he shouldn't know until the time is right…"

I whispered aloud to myself, "So I'm not going insane… I have to save him."

"What did you say?" Sierra sweetly asked me.

"I need to save him," I repeated more loudly, "Chase… he… he…" I tried to think of an excuse other than admitting that I liked him, "He saved me from Derpollous. I want to thank him. So I need to save him. Will you help me?"

"No. Sky as our leader is a priority," Mat told me, "Your friend… Chase? We can get him afterwards."

"Can't I just go by myself…?"

"No!" Ty exclaimed, "I can't let you leave again!"

"I'll join her," Derpioso told Ty, "I know that base by heart…"

"No! If you do, I'll explain to your father about who Chase really is and what he really means to you."

"How do you know?" I stared at him.

"I can tell. I doubt that the others do, but I've had someone who meant a lot to me get killed. I don't want that to happen to you and your father. Family is more important than some boy."

I felt chills run up my spine and I straightened my back, "Fine."

"I don't care what you say," Derpioso said, "I'm saving my friend. Marley, I wish you the best."

I ignored the squid and moved up closer to Sierra, who I let put her arms around me.

The squids shook their tentacles with Ty, Ian, and Mat and begun their journey back to the Squid Army HQ.

I thought about running away. That was no way to treat me. Ty should've known better. Know better next time or there will be consequences.

**Chase is kidnapped and not a squid hybrid, Adam needs to find allies of the Sky Army to help save Sky, and there have been several happy reunions. If only Jordan was free from the Nether…**


	15. Chapter 15

**The song for this chapter is: Replay by Zendaya.**

Chase POV

I awoke to find myself blindfolded and my wrists tied together. At first I expected it to be an ally of the Sky Army, but then I came to the realization that it was my own family.

Thrown up against a wall, someone unblinded me. The room was dim, and had little light. A figure sat at the desk and spun his chair to face me. I squinted until I figured out that the figure was Derpollous, my father.

"Chase, my son," Derpollous began, "I heard that you were roaming around with our hostage, Sky's heir."

"No…"

Derpity slid in from behind and untied my hands only to tie them onto a large obsidian structure. I struggled to pull them out of the trap, glancing back and forth from Derpity to Derpollous.

"You're lying, Chase," Derpity smirked, "I saw you with her. Don't tell me… you've got a thing for her."

I growled, not uttering a word.

"Tell me… what is it going to feel like when she's dead, and you're the one in charge of her death."

My eyes widened as I tried to kick Derpity. He held my feet down with several of his dozen tentacles. I had almost forgotten, while I had two feet, he had more than twelve.

"We need you for her," Derpollous told me, his emotion turning blank, "I don't want to do this, Chase. You've always been like a son to me… I even wanted to name you Derpellis, after me. But your father…"

"Wait," I interrupted, "Your not my father?"

"Of course not! If I was actually your father, wouldn't you be a squid?! I captured you for one reason: to get back at the Sky Army."

"My father… is part of the Sky Army…?"

"He's not just a part of it! He's a co-leader!"

"You… you… kidnapped me from my family…?!"

"When you were a tiny baby, I took you from your bed and raised you as my own child. Even your father named you, I just chose to keep the name. It suited you."

"You! You! Squid!"

"That's a first."

Derpioso rushed in, slamming the door behind him, and an obsidian sword in his hands, "Let go of Chase! I demand you!"

With one single slice of a sword, Derpioso's head flew to the ground. I gasped.

"Derpioso…" I managed to echo.

"Well, your traitor friend is gone now…" Derpity chuckled, wiping the black squid blood off of his sword.

"How dare you?! He was my best friend!"

"Do you think I care? At all?" Derpity looked at me with his giant black eyes, "Derpollous and I have known that you are the son of deadlox. That's why I personally went and killed your mother. Megan was her name… right?"

"Derpity…" Derpollous silently groaned to himself, "That's enough…"

"And then we went to Ray so he could kill deadlox's ex-girlfriend, Annie. She was a piece of cake."

"Derpity!" Derpollous stood up from his chair, staring wide eyed at his general, "I told you that's enough!"

"But sir…"

"He's still my son!"

"But sir… he's not… he's from the Sky Army, your worst enemies…"

"Sky is my worst enemy. Not Chase."

Derpity grinned, "Well if you won't kill Chase, I'll have to find his girlfriend and kill her. That'll make him turn on you."

Derpollous gasped as Derpity exited the room. He fiercely raced after him. I was left sitting on the floor, my hands chained to the wall.

Taylor POV

Allison and I had sneaked out of Iceland's base when we realized that we were begin followed. I slowly turned around to find a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a lucario hoodie leaning up against a tree, playing with the tip of an enchanted iron sword.

"Hello ladies," he smirked.

I fully faced him and held out a budder sword with both hands. Allison stood close behind, carefully watching the man.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Ckbrothers. Call me Ck," the man replied.

"Okay, Ck. What do you want?"

He laid his sword up against the tree and sarcastically rubbed his thumb and index finger to his chin, "Hm… how about a ride to the Nether?"

"Huh?"

"I overheard your conversation a few minutes ago. You mentioned something about the Nether and I told myself 'Why don't I join these lovely girls in their travels?'"

"And why do you want to go to the Nether."

"My best friend is there."

"You don't mean CaptainSparklez…?"

"Sparklez is in the Nether! By Notch no! I'm searching for Caveman. CavemanFilms."

"Oh… we haven't seen him at the Sky Army HQ in a while."

"That's because he's been with the Dwellers… so… can I come?"

I glared over at Allison and shrugged, "Sure. Why not? It's not like you're some creepo who just showed up with an iron sword. It's not like we're freaked out or anything… that would be dumb."

"Yes, and speaking of the fact that I'm twice your age, that would be even weirder."

I nodded. When Ck grinned and walked off, I acknowledged Allison by rolling my eyes.

A little while later, Ck led us to a giant stone building. It felt like someone I knew had been there before… why did this building seem so familiar? He entered in before us and turned into a narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway led two doors, which led into a large room. Covered in budder blocks.

At one end of the room sat a Nether portal, and at the other end sat a Aether portal. Ck pointed to the Nether one.

"I supposed you didn't know where you were going, so I just led you to where I knew."

"Sure…" I groaned and watched as Ck nonchalantly walked into the portal. I gaped my mouth open. Allison stared at me.

"Tay? You okay?" she nervously asked.

"Yeah. He's so…"

"Chill?"

"Yeah. Kind of reminds me of my dad."

"Taylor. We'll find Bodil. I promise." I nodded and followed her into the portal.

The environment changed. Instead of budder there were blocks of nether brick. We noticed Ck waving and raced over to his location.

"So, I've found out where the prisons are. Turns out that they have more people and allies of the Sky Army than just Sparklez."

"Who?" Allison queried.

"Well Sparklez, Cave, Bodil, Yosh, and Snowy. Don't know those last three personally…"

"Dad," I whispered to myself.

"Wait a minute… Bodil is your dad?"

"Yeah. Have a problem with that?"

"Uh… no… it'll be easier to get him out than Sparklez or Cave…"

"Then let's go!"

I bounded ahead of the others, them quickly taking my trail towards the prisons. Ck spotted a group of zombie pig men and motioned for me to sneak down another path. I nodded and led Allison into the separate hallway. Ck continued on the original path.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Saving Cave," he replied and pointed to the direction that we were walking in, "Bodil is over there."

I inhaled and obeyed Ck's instructions, tiptoeing down the hallway of the prisons. All of the sudden, we heard tiny female whispers coming from a cell, "Are you human?"

The woman had diamond colored hair that slightly went over one of her blue eyes. She wore a light blue t-shirt with the letters "XD" on them and white capris with blue tye-dye converses. White and blue headphones rested at her neck. Her usually pale-looking skin was covered in dirt.

"Yes," I responded, walking up to the cell. Allison handed me a shard of metal which I used to open the door. She jumped up and rushed out.

"I'm Snowy. We _need_ to find my husband."

"Husband?"

"His name is Yosh. He's got… Yosh!"

A man with black hair and wore a green shirt and brown pants laid up against the wall of his cell but when he saw Snowy, his face lifted in hope. He leaped out once the cell was opened. Snowy and Yosh hugged each other.

"Oh! It feels like forever!" Yosh whispered.

"No time for that right now," I explained, "I've gotta find my dad and Jordan. They're stuck down here."

"Who's your dad?"

"Bodil."

"Oh. Well then, we have to find them."

Somehow I could sense where Bodil's cell was located. And of course now I believe that there is some sort of family connection that doubles where you can instantly find the location of another person.

"Taylor," he grumbled, "You have to leave."

"No! I travelled all this way to save you and Jordan. We've gotta go!" I helped him out of the cell and realized that he had a broken leg. I turned to Snowy, "Please help him. Make sure he is able to leave the Nether. Yosh can go with you. I only need Allison to get Jordan."

"Okay," Snowy nodded and took over Bodil from me. He painfully reached out his arm for me and I took his hand.

"Taylor. I love you…" he told me, his soft voice deathly faint.

"I love you too dad," I replied, before I watched him being carried off by Snowy and Yosh for a few moments. "Let's kick some serious Nether butt."

Allison and I raced into the depths of the prisons, searching frantically for Jordan. Eventually Allison found him, all beaten and bruised.

"Jordan?" I quietly asked.

"Taylor?" he questioned.

"It's me."

"Is Adam here?"

"No…"

"I told him to come…"

"He's got his own issues. We need to get you out of here!"

"Okay." He stood up and silently exited the cell. He followed Allison back to the entrance of the portal while I trailed in the back, keeping watch.

Ck showed up not too long afterwards, a healthy Caveman by his side.

"We need to go!" he burst. I noticed that over three dozen pig men were running in our direction. In a last-chance decision, we all jumped through the portal back into the Overworld.

**Chase is Ty's son?! Does that mean… he's related to Herobrine? Jordan is free now?! And what is up with the stone temple? Might that be the place of the final battle? Maybe… you'll see…**

**A/N: Even I honestly don't know the outcome. I'm making it up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The song for this chapter is: Applause by Lady Gaga.**

Mitch POV

Quentin sped up in front of the others while I trailed at the back. Ant bickered to himself about something. I couldn't tell. Ryan, however, noticed my state and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he questioned with a smile on his face.

I shook my head, "No. I'm not. Jerome is… I don't even know where he is… haven't seen him for over a year… and you, Quentin, Ant, me… we don't know where to go."

"Uh… how about… the Audience?"

Ant perked up and spun around to us, "No!"

"Why not? Toby's a decent guy."

"Cause… there's someone there that I don't want to see."

"Who? Is it a lady friend?" Quentin asked. He faced our small group, smirking at Ant, who begun to become furious.

"No! It's… he's not my friend…"

"Are you…" Ryan queried, tilting his head, "Gay?"

"No! Will you please stop?!" Ant yelled, rushing ahead of Quentin.

"Seems like he's pissed," Quentin mentioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Isn't he always?"

Ant heard this comment and raced back to me, putting his fist up to my chin.

"I like you Mitch. I really do. But these two douches have to get in the middle of everything and change your mind. Now… are you with me or not?"

"Um… I don't know what you mean."

"We're not going to the Audience."

"Ehem. You mean _you're_ not going," Quentin called out.

"Huh?"

"Ryan and I are going to Toby's if you like it or not. Mitch can come with us… _if_ he doesn't side with Ant."

"How am I supposed to choose between my closest friends?!" I interrupted.

"Come on Mitch. You've known us for the longest," Ryan begun, "Ant is one of those guys who will mess with your mind wherever you go."

"Not true!" Ant burst, "You know what?! Mitch, you can leave with them! I don't need _anyone's_ help!" He growled at Quentin and Ryan, turned to me and stuck up his middle finger before running off through the trees. I stood still, anger boiling up.

"You guys! Ant was our friend! Why'd you have to do that?!"

"So we could get you alone…"

"What?"

I slowly turned around to find two navy blue squids, grinning and holding out obsidian swords.

"Where are Ryan and Quentin?"

"Your friends?" One of them asked, "They're with our boss."

"No!" I screamed as I backed up into a tree. The squids came closer to me, "NO!"

Preston POV

"NO!"

A loud scream echoed through the desolate forest. Bashur and I stood still.

"Bash, what was that?" I questioned.

"It sounded like Mitch," he replied.

"We should go help." Bashur nodded and followed me.

A minute later we came upon a couple of squids surrounding someone against a tree. I ran up, pulled an obsidian sword out of one of the squids' belts and slashed his head with it. Bashur took the other and chopped off the head of the squid.

Once both squids lied dead, the bodies revealed a terrified Mitch, crawled up into a corner of the tree. He winced a moment before he saw me but sighed when we realized the squids were gone. I helped him up and Bashur wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Hey you cactus," I joked, "We've gotta get somewhere safe."

"No! I'm not going anywhere until I know that Ryan and Quentin are out of the grasp of those damn squids!" Mitch argued.

"We're right here," a calm voice said. I spun around to see Ryan and Quentin. Quentin had his hands on his hips while Ryan shrugged and came up closer. Mitch backed up into the tree, staring at the generals.

"Prove it! Prove that you're not squids!" Mitch burst.

"Uh… I don't know why you would think we're squids… but if you insist…" Quentin grabbed the obsidian sword from me and cut his arm to reveal red blood. Ryan did the same. Mitch glanced down at his feet, inhaling deeply while I shared awkward glances with Bashur.

"Thank Notch. I had an encounter with a couple of squids who said that you were at their HQ. They made Ant run off… Ant!"

"Where is he?" Bashur questioned.

"I don't know. That's my question."

A few people ran out from the trees. I expected one of them to be Ant, but although most of them were all people I knew, none of them were Ant. There was one unfamiliar girl who had brown hair, blue eyes, a gray hoodie, blue shirt, jean shorts, gray shoes, a blue bow and blue feather accessories in her hair, and a brown beaded bracelet.

"Bodil? Taylor? Jordan?" Quentin asked and glanced over at the unfamiliar girl, "And who are you?"

"Her name's Allison," Taylor replied.

Allison waved, "Hi."

I waved back, "I'm Preston and this is Mitch, Bashur, Quentin, and Ryan."

"I know who you are. I've been kind of stalking you for years…"

"Huh?" Ryan questioned, his eyes suddenly widening.

"I'm part of a group led by Iceland…"

Bashur spoke up, "Isn't that Sky's girlfriend?"

We were all silent because we knew the truth. Iceland was Sky's girlfriend and Marley's real mother. She had ran off once her daughter was born to keep her safe from her past. Sky went into a small depression, leaving Sierra and iEcho to take care of her for the past 16 years.

"Yeah," Quentin responded, "It is."

"Why didn't she come back to HQ? Iceland was _so_ nice."

"I don't know Bash. I don't know."

Allison interrupted our conversation, "You guys can stay in our manor until we find some way to release Sky. And yeah, I overheard that Sky was in the Squid HQ. Hopefully we can find the others…"

As soon as Allison mentioned the others we heard whispers coming closer to our group. One male voice stood out over the others.

"Now all we have to do is find someone to help us out so we can save Tristan and Sky. Mom, can you gather wood with Echo? And Ty, Mat, Ian, maybe some iron would be nice. Marley, you're coming with me to get food."

"No! We have to find Chase! Why are you making me come with you?!" a girl's voice burst.

I spoke up over the silence in our group, "Is that Adam?"

"Who's there?!" the boy's voice yelled. I could see the gleam of a budder sword.

"Uh… it's Preston."

"Preston?" Adam, in full budder armor, exited the trees, an irritated Marley by his side. While Adam had his eyes glued to me and Bashur, Marley noticed Jordan.

"Uncle Jordan?" she asked, confused.

Adam found his father's name in her voice and slowly turned to face Jordan, "Dad?"

Jordan smiled and reached his arms out for his son. "Hi Adam. I'm back."


	17. Chapter 17

**I finally got up a video on Youtube! Yay! Look up **_**supersmashgalray**_** and hopefully you can find it! And my friend irl sent in a OC, and she's a huge fan of Markiplier, so I decided to put them in!**

**The song for this chapter is: Burn.**

Adam POV

"Dad?" I questioned, slightly smiling.

Jordan smiled and reached his arms out for me. "Hi Adam. I'm back."

Gasping, I raced over to him and again, I'm not sensitive, but I jumped into his embrace, "Dad! Where have you been for the past year?!"

"The Nether. Ray is probably super mad right now."

Four more people exited from the trees.

"Snowy, Yosh, Ck, Cave," Jordan begun.

The two that stuck together, Yosh and Snowy, had visited the Sky Army before, so I knew them. I recognized Cave as Cavemanfilms but the other guy I figured was Ck. He replied to my dad, "We got lost. Sorry guys."

"It's fine," Taylor responded, glancing her eyes at me. I smiled back and turned back to Jordan. He motioned for me to go over to Taylor. I nodded and hesitantly walked over to my friend.

"Hey, Taylor," I told her.

"Hi."

"So… how are you?"

"Well, you can thank me. I was the one who busted your dad out of the Nether." She smirked and glanced at Bodil.

"Thanks."

"Really? You said thank you to me?"

"Of course. I'm not a douche like Tristan was."

"_Was_?"

"Yeah. He's not so bad now… I have to rescue him."

"He's… with them?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Sky is with him?"

I nodded again, "The squids are gonna kill him."

"Then I guess we'l have to save him."

Allison interrupted us, "As I was saying, you can all stay with us in the manor."

"Why don't they join us in the treehouse?" a very familiar voice asked. Polska and Alec stepped out, followed by Jerome. Mitch gasped and rushed towards his friend. I smiled and giggled.

"Hey," Jerome caught me laughing, "What's wrong with two grown men hugging?"

"Nothing," I replied, "And I promise it's safe with me."

"What's safe?" Mitch questioned.

"It's nothing biggums. I'm happy to see you again." Jerome grinned and wrapped his arm around Mitch's neck in a playful way. I realized that Sky was still in danger.

I interrupted the two friends, "Any suggestions for who we should ask to help us?"

Ty answered in a simple response, "Markiplier."

"Who's Markiplier?"

"He's an ally of the Sky Army. We worked together one time… we actually won, but we never got to physically meet him."

I nodded, "Okay, sure."

"I know where that is," Bodil explained, "Follow me!"

Bodil sprinted away down a path, Taylor next to him. We all followed the father and daughter duo as they ran down through the trees and eventually came to a small wooden hut, similar to the outside of Polska and Alec's. He knocked on the front door, only to find a pretty girl about 23 years old come to open it. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a pink jacket over a light pink T-shirt, blue jeans, and black flats.

"Hi," she said with a grin on her face, "Can I help you?"

Ryan answered this, "We're from the Sky Army… well most of us… and we're looking for Markiplier."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Mark!" the girl spun around and yelled into the hut. A man with a big smile on his face, black hair, black eyes, neon blue jeans, a black shirt with the letter _M_ in red, black shoes, and a black headset.

"You must be Markiplier," Ty said, shaking the man's hand.

"Mark, actually, and you're the famous deadlox from Team Crafted. Nice to finally meet you."

"Wait…" Preston interrupted, "Don't I know you?"

"Uh… no…"

"No… no… I do…"

Quentin stammered, "Preston… don't abuse it…"

"He was with… Toby!"

"What!" Mark burst, widening his eyes. The girl next to him pouted and crossed her arms.

"Mark, is there something that you're not telling me?" she questioned.

"Jenny, no, there isn't…"

This time Ryan made himself the center of attention, "You're right. He was part of the Audience! Mark was the guy that Ant hates!"

"Antvenom?!" Mark queried.

"Yeah…"

"He… he… almost stole my recruits from me."

I suddenly interrupted. I didn't know what I was doing but I had to, "This is _really_ off topic. Mark, we need your help to take down the squids."

"Squids, huh? They're back for another round?"

I nodded and replied, "Derpollous has Sky and my cousin Tristan."

"And who are you?"

I pointed to Jordan. He glanced over at my dad.

"You're his son?" Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"And who is the father of your cousin?"

"Uh… Preston."

Mark glared at Preston,"I'll save Sky but my forces will not help with _his_ son."

"Come on," I groaned, "Please."

"Kid, you've got a future ahead of you."

"Don't get off topic!"

"Not to mention that Chim is with the squids too," Jerome told Mark. At this there was a slight silence.

"Fine," Mark growled and pulled Jenny into a room. He closed the door behind him. There was slight shouting. I heard a bit of the shouting.

"Mark! You were part of my brother's group and you didn't even tell me?! We're married. You should reveal these things!"

"Jenny… please let me explain!"

"Mark, you've lied to me several times! I won't forgive you until you apologize to Toby and Ant!"

"Jenny…"

"Do it! And don't come crawling back to me until you have!"

Mark growled and exited the room, leaving Jenny inside.

"When do we leave?" he asked me.

"Now," I replied, in a slight hurry.

Mark quickly rallied his small forces and stomped behind our group.

I turned to my dad, "Who next?"

He pointed a finger up into the air to make a exclamation, "Beatrice and the Illusionists."

Sky POV

"Sky," Tristan groaned from the cell across from me, "Where's Adam? He told us that he would come."

"Calm down. He also said that he's bringing back-up. Give him time."

As Derpity and Derpus intruded, Tristan concluded, "We may not have time ourselves."

Derpity smirked at my lack of health and resources, "Silly little Sky. Our guards are going after your nephew and daughter. And by the way… we know."

"Know what?" I questioned.

"Your nephew Adam is the heir," Derpus continued, "Not the girl."

"How?!" I jumped up and held onto the bars.

Derpity chuckled, "We have our sources. The bacca may have told the fish who have a spy that works for us…"

"You squids!"

"And we have bait to lead your daughter here."

"What? Me?"

"No… you too… but her boyfriend is here."

"Boyfriend?"

"Did you not know? She's been together with Derpollous's son! He actually proposed to her!"

"What?"

"Oblivious Sky. You know nothing about your little girl. And in a short time, she'll be ours. We may even spare her so she can see you suffer."

"No! You devil!"

"Tell that to Ray."

"Ray? As in Herobrine's son Ray?"

"Yes. He's the King of the Nether. Did you not know?"

"I did."

"He's coming for Jordan and Adam, so we're going to get them first."

"Only if you can find them," I grinned.

"You're trying to be sly, but you're not. Get ready for your judgement day, Sky. Two more days. Two more days."

"Gr…" They exited the prisons, with me watching them with anger burning up inside of me. In a rage of fury, I bashed on the obsidian walls, Tristan looking on in pure fear.

**Two more chapters until the Chapter 20 special! Chapter 20 is the final battle! Better be prepared!**


	18. Chapter 18 Update

**I won't be updating for a few days. I've been so busy with work and all that I have a limited time to write. Be prepared, the series is coming to a close, and the final battle is steadily approaching.**

**-Ray**


	19. Chapter 19

**And I was saying… that update was an excuse for this to be Chapter 19. I have a devious plan! You will like it or hate it! But I bet that you'll like it!**

**The song for this chapter is: Faithfully by Journey (Glee Version… now you see that I love Glee!).**

Ant POV

"They deserted me!" I screamed into thin air, "And took Mitch with them! Those… those… traitors! They always had it out for me! Ever since I disobeyed Sky eighteen years ago!" I sighed and stood still, "Why does everyone hate me?"

"I know a place where you can be safe," the voice of a young girl mentioned. I turned around to see a woman with grayish black hair, a white diamond amulet, black jacket, sky blue shirt, jeans, and white nikes. She held a flame sword.

"And who are you?" I questioned.

"Kitty Draconia. Pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Antvenom. I have heard great things about you."

"_Great_? My friends think that I'm a disobedient traitor! But you were saying… there's somewhere…"

"Yep. If you would just follow me."

"I don't trust you."

"Really? Just like you didn't trust Paul…"

"He turned out to be Herobrine!"

Kitty sighed and held out her hand, "I promise that I won't hurt you."

"Still don't trust you."

"Come on! My boss is waiting!"

"Boss?"

"Yes. I work for someone and he wants you to talk to him. He can make things all better for you. Sky is a waste of your time. Like you said, those recruits are traitors. I know you well enough from this conversation, Antvenom, that you are not a traitor."

"You really think so?"

She nodded with a playful grin on her face, "Yeah. I really do. Wanna come or not?"

"Sure. I'll come."

A few minutes later, we arrived in front of a large portal outlined in blue colored obsidian.

"Oh…" I backed up once my mind figured out the location, "Who did you say your boss was?"

"I never told," Kitty begun, "But I suppose I have to tell you the truth for you to believe me. I work for Derpollous, the Squid king. Don't leave! I have a story that could change your mind about us."

"Are you a squid?"

"No. My sister and I worked for an ally of the Sky Army. We were inseparable. But one day, she had to bring Sky's son and nephew into the HQ! I'm not a big fan of Sky, you see, and I hated his son even more. But don't get me wrong, they weren't supposed to be with us. My old boss caught me trying to cut the son with my knife and kicked me out. Allison didn't do anything about it. She could've stood up for me, like a good sister. I ran off. I had nowhere to go. But then Derpity, a squid general, came to me one day, and persuaded me to join them. Since I hate killing people, they put me as an assistant to the King himself. My third job was to get you to him."

"Why'd you join? You were a Sky Army ally, and then…"

"Then they betrayed me! I was trying to make sure he wasn't a squid! Cause you never know, squids can disguise themselves as humans!" Kitty burst out angrily.

"You know, you remind me of myself." I chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll come with you."

"Really?"

I nodded. She smiled and ran into the portal. I quickly followed her.

Once we entered, dozens of squids stared blankly in our direction.

"Don't worry about them," Kitty reassured me, "They're just nervous cause they think you'll kill them."

"Tell them that I won't," I replied, slightly smiling.

"Once Derpollous realizes that you're on our side, everyone else will too."

Kitty led me inside of an obsidian made room. Derpollous himself sat on a chair, facing me and Kitty.

"Antvenom, you're here. Job well done, Kitty," Derpollous chuckled.

"No problem."

"Well, I've heard that you have been abandoned by the Sky Army."

I hesitantly nodded.

"Lower on your knee before me, my son."

A tiny scream was heard behind me, but it soon died down. Derpollous glanced behind my shoulder, and was stopped by Kitty who motioned to me. I bent down and looked up into the eyes of the Squid King.

"Antvenom, let it be known that you are a brilliant soldier of the Squid Army."

For some reason, my instincts told me to kill him right then and there. Others, however, remained calm. I still didn't know if teaming with Derpollous was the right decision.

Adam POV

The group soon came upon a group of small buildings spread apart from each other. A large intersection made way for a small bonfire. My father nodded towards the largest building. The rest of the group followed him. We walked inside to find at least sixty people crowded around a large boardroom table. At the head, a woman noticed Jordan and stood.

"Jordan. You're back. Ray… I heard he caught you…" the woman begun.

"Beatrice, I'm fine. Lucky for me, Adam is safe, but… Sky isn't. The squids. They're back."

"Dammit," Beatrice swore under her breath, "We have to help."

"Who else is here?" Preston questioned.

"Homies!" a voice called out.

"Enderdragons!" another voice yelled.

"So now we know who we're dealing with," Mat stated, "Who is the Enderdragon leader?"

"We have none!" the same voice shouted.

"So, Ian and I will lead the Enderdragons. Preston…"

"I'm going with iEcho. Wherever she wants to go…" Preston told Mat and glanced over at his wife. iEcho only shrugged. "Okay," he continued, "We'll go with you."

"One condition!" Beatrice exclaimed, "Jordan must stay with us!"

"What?!" I responded, shocked, "Why?!"

"Ray is my brother. I can't let him get to Jordan if it's the last thing I do."

"But I'm his son!"

Beatrice paused and stared into my eyes, "I'm sorry. It has to be done."

"But! Dad!" I snapped over to my dad, only to see him nod, "Fine."

"I'm staying!" My mom shouted and ran over to Jordan, "I can't see him alone here."

"Then why can't I stay?!"

"I'll lead the Sky Army, since Jordan isn't coming," Ty mentioned.

"No," Jordan interrupted, "Adam is leading you. He is the rightful heir."

Marley gasped. I turned around to see her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier," I whispered. She put her arms to her side and nodded.

People begun to exit the room and hug each other goodbye. Jerome came up to me.

"So… you're leading the Sky Army… nervous?"

"Why are you asking me the questions?" I motioned for him to go to Mitch, who was chatting with Quentin.

Jerome gritted his teeth but when he spun around, Mitch ended up in his face.

"Is there a problem Jerome?" he questioned, a smile on his face.

"Uh… I don't know how to say this… but… Mitch…"

"Yes?"

I stood off to the side, watching this special event take place.

"Mitch…" Jerome stated, "I'm in love with you." But it went further than I expected. Jerome got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?"

Everyone cleared the area where the duo were located and remained silent in their spots. Mitch quickly glanced through the tons of people surrounding them.

"Jerome… I… I… Jerome… I'm in love with you too… I missed you from the moment you left HQ over a year ago. From then on, my life hasn't been the same. And now that you're back… I feel happy again. So yes, I accept."

Jerome bounded up and gave his buddy a giant hug. All of the sudden, Mitch's eye caught mine and he instantly realized that this whole thing was my doing. He smiled and hugged Jerome even more. Someone patted me on the shoulder.

"Adam, you did a good thing." I turned around to see my father standing over me, a tear falling down his cheek, "I'm proud of you. I always will be. When I'm gone… don't forget about me."

"Dad," I replied, "No need for goodbyes. As long as you're here, I'll come home. I promise. Derpollous doesn't stand a chance against the Sky Army."

"That's my boy." Jordan smiled and walked over to my mother. They smiled and waved as I exited with the rest of the Sky Army allied soldiers. The last time I saw them, my father's eyes were gleaming of pride for me.

**Next chapter is the Chapter 20 special! Battle time!**


	20. Chapter 20 Special

**The song for this chapter is: Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas (the song at the finale of every Supernatural season, and I'm in love with Supernatural!).**

Adam POV

Gleams of budder shone off from every end of the line of soldiers. More than five hundred of us made our way to fight the evil that was the Squid Army. Sweat dripped off our faces and the bad part hadn't even started yet. Ty and Marley were at my side. But we were prepared to battle. This was personal. It was for Sky. It was for Tristan.

"TO BUDDER!" I screamed as I held up my budder sword. At this, the Sky Army charged into the portal of the Squid Army HQ.

I gasped as most of the squids aimed their bows at us. It didn't stop the warriors from charging, however. More than half of the squids were knocked down within a ten second period.

Allison raced up to me, Iceland, Asher, Kae, Crystal, and Alex by her side, "I've brought help."

"Okay," I told her and pointed to Iceland, "Come with me. The others can help Sky's soldiers."

Once they ran off, Iceland and I met up with Marley, Ty, Bashur, Ryan, Quentin, Mitch, Jerome, Bodil, and Taylor.

I spoke up over the chaos of the ongoing battle, "We're going to save Sky! Are you all in?"

"What about Chase?!" Marley asked.

Ty interrupted, "I'm coming with you. There's something about Chase that I haven't told you about yet."

"Huh?"

"Let's go." Ty grabbed Marley's hand and they ran off towards Derpollous's office.

Meanwhile, the rest of us sneaked over to the prisons. Quentin squeaked the door open to see Sky and Tristan lying around making no use of their time.

Tristan noticed me, bolted up and sprung to the iron bars.

"Adam! You're here!" Tristan demanded, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"On it!" I grabbed a pick and unlocked Tristan's door, only to throw it over to Bodil, who opened Sky's.

"Where are the others?" Sky questioned.

I pointed outside, "Fighting. For you."

"Really?"

"Well, in a few minutes, you'll all be dead," a grumpy voice echoed from behind us. Bashur spotted the squid first.

"Ha! It's a _blue_ squid!" Bashur wailed, "You know… _blue_?!

"That's my joke!" Bodil argued.

"You two!" Taylor interrupted, "Stop it!"

"Derpus," Sky growled, "I have backup this time. No one can stop me."

"I will."

"You wish!" Mitch burst.

"Yeah," Jerome replied, "What he said!"

"You really think you can defeat me?" Derpus questioned.

"Of course!" Mitch responded.

"Show me what you've got."

Mitch pointed to the door. He held back the three people closest to him at the moment: Bashur, Ryan, and Jerome. Everyone else leapt out of the doors and into the chaos that was the battle.

"We've got to help the others!" Bodil exclaimed.

"Going somewhere, Budder King?" a sly voice asked. We all turned around to find Derpity, holding a boy with black hair by the neck, his obsidian sword against the boy's throat.

I saw Marley and Ty immediately race over about three feet from the squid.

Marley POV

"No!" I yelled. I pulled myself out of Ty's grasp and rushed over to Adam, "Help me, please."

"Uh…" Adam stammered on his words.

"You can take me!" I screamed, facing the squid, "Spare him!"

Chase gasped, "Marley! Don't! They'll kill you!"

The squid placed one of his tentacles over Chase's mouth and smirked at me, "You were saying, young lady?"

"You can take me. Spare Chase."

"Marley!"

I froze in my place.

"He… Dad?"

"Who is he?"

"Uh… a friend…"

Adam realized where this was going and attempted to stop the conversation, "We don't have time for this!"

"The boy's right," the squid said, "Just give me the girl and I'll give you Chase, all nice and safe like you want him to."

"That's not what I meant," Adam growled.

"I don't care!"

"Marley, why didn't you tell me?!" Sky fiercely questioned me.

"I haven't seen you for over a year! I've only known him for two days!"

"And now you're sacrificing yourself for him?!"

"Yes!"

"Guys…" Quentin softly interrupted. My dad and I both snapped back at him at the same time.

"What?!"

"Adam's gone."

"I see that Derpollous has his priorities set straight now!" the squid chuckled.

"Don't you ever laugh about my nephew again!" Iceland burst her sword through the squid's head. Mitch, Jerome, Bashur, and Ryan ran over to see the squid decapitated.

"Well…" Jerome said, "We know what happened to Derpity. Derpus had the same ending… sorta. Let's just say his head is missing."

"Stick with that…" Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Marley!" Chase's eyes met mine and I ran up to hug him, "I missed you so much!"

"Me too!"

From behind Chase's shoulder, I spotted my father pouting and staring directly at us. I knew that he was upset.

"Hey…" I told Chase, "Maybe you should meet my dad."

"You should meet mine too."

"Derpollous?! No way!"

"No… no… I'm not the son of a squid."

"You aren't?"

"Ty is my dad."

"Chase… you don't even know how happy that makes me feel."

"I didn't want to be a squid anyways. That's what I told you."

"And now that Adam is the heir… Adam!" I took a hold of Chase's hand and ran over to Mitch and Jerome, "What about Adam?!"

"Need a little help there?" A girl smirked. A boy around her age stood next to her.

"Polska. Alec. We need all of the help we can get," Jerome told the two.

"So," the boy, Alec, said, "Adam is kidnapped? What do we do?"

"Rescue him. Duh." The girl, Polska, rolled her eyes and bounded off.

I shrugged and followed Polska.

Adam POV

My eyes slowly opened to see nothing but black. The walls were completely covered in black wool. I tugged at my arms to see that they were chained to a pole or some rock hard object. Besides for the dark that I made me sweat through my armor, a strange feeling occurred. As if someone was watching me…

"Adam. We meet again." A grand voice echoed throughout the room.

"Derpollous," I growled, "What do you want?"

"I want your father to see your death live."

"What?"

"This is a recording studio. There are cameras and props, etc. Maybe I'll put you in a stylish hat… nah… too much time. Jordan needs to see it to believe it. The magic of moviemaking."

"You squid!"

"That's a new one."

"You've probably heard that a lot…"

"Yeah. Never mind that! Lights!'" The lights suddenly turned on to reveal the walls completely covered in black wool. That's why it was so hot...

Derpollous continued his countdown, "Camera! " A beep signaled that a camera was rolling.

"Derpollous!" a voice even more powerful than the squid rose.

"Oh no…" Derpollous grumbled, while placing a tentacle on his forehead, "Not this guy…"

"Who?!" I questioned.

A man appeared out of thin air. He had pale skin, a brown shirt, grey pants, black shoes, a black mustache and beard, black piercing eyes, and a bald head. I instantly recognized this man.

"Notch," I whispered to myself.

"Derpollous, there is no way that you can kill Adam. He has a bright future ahead of him!" Notch yelled, "I will do whatever it takes to save him from his fate, even if I have to go to the extreme."

Derpollous smirked, "Extreme huh?"

"You don't even know what my powers can do. But you know for a fact that Adam is the Sky Army heir and all you want to do is destroy it!"

"My point exactly."

Notch stared down the squid and in a blink of an eye, he vanished.

Derpollous spun to face me. I, still in the chains, was surprised by the event. For a moment I completely forgot about being kidnapped by my worst enemy. Notch had tried to save me... Out of everyone else on that battlefield. I remembered that he took a good look at my amulet. The amulet must be important. Whatever I had to do to save the Sky Army, I would.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm crying just thinking about it... the series finale is in three chapters!**

**The song for this chapter is: Anna Sun (Joey Graceffa cover).**

Marley POV

I held Chase's hand as we lagged in the back of the group. Our group consisted of Iceland, my dad, and Ty, who were forced to return to the Illusionists due to safety issues.

"Safety issues my ass," I thought to myself and rolled my eyes. That was when I realized that I said it out loud.

"Did you say something?" Chase asked.

"Nope," I replied, shaking my head.

"Okay… how are you?"

"I don't know. My dad is pissed off at me, Adam's been kidnapped, I still have little clue about my past, but on the good side, you're not the son of a damn squid."

"Wow," Iceland smiled and walked over to us, "Marley, I haven't seen you talk so much."

"I've kinda changed since you first met me," I told her. I liked Iceland. She was nice, caring and compassionate.

"Marley. I love you in a friendly way, but there's more to me than meets the eye."

I smiled but then remembered something, "Wait... what did you mean when you said that Adam is your nephew?"

"You caught that?"

I nodded.

Iceland sighed and continued, "I'm not just one of your friends. There's a reason I care for you so much and was the first person to send out my recruits when the Sky Army HQ got watered down. Marley, I'm your mom."

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I couldn't find the right time. When I first saw you at my base, you were so focused on your father that I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Why did you leave me in the first place?"

"See, I have a really bad past. My father and your grandfather worked with Derpollous and when Sky found out, he exiled me from the Sky Army."

"It's not your fault though. Sky loved you enough to make me... there must be something that he would like about you."

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked. He stared down Iceland.

"You," I replied.

"Why?"

"Because you exiled my mother for no reason!"

"What are you..."

"Sky. Please forgive me," Iceland told him.

"It wasn't her fault!" I interrupted.

Sky responded to my comment in a harsh tone, "She was working with squids!"

"Chase was working with squids! He was Derpollous's son for crying out loud! And now I would do anything for him!"

Chase put his hand on my shoulder, "I don't need to be part of this..."

I kept my focus on Sky, "Forgive her. For me. She's my mom. I'm sixteen and I've only met her once. Please."

"Fine," he replied, "I'm sorry."

Iceland tilted her head, "I didn't ask for an apology."

"Iceland... I'm sorry. Marley's right. I shouldn't have been so ignorant at what you did and didn't do. I've been depressed ever since you left. I never had the guts to find you and bring you back into my life."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I do. Iceland, I'm in love with you. Will you come back to the Sky Army?"

"Yes!"

While Iceland jumped into Sky's arms, I noticed Ty walk over to Chase. They begun to chat and laugh as my parents continued their forgiving reunion. A dim figure peeked out of the trees. No one else but me could see him.

I quickly glanced around and moved closer to the figure. It grabbed me and placed its left hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but before I recognized the man. Ant.

"You're coming with me," he whispered. I shook my head and pointed to Sky and Iceland.

"No. Derpollous wants to see you."

My eyes widened in realization. Before I could run, Ant brought me closer to him using his right hand and I though that there was no way out. I attempted to push myself away from him, but the depressed emotion on his face told me that there was something wrong. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at me.

Yet again, I pointed to Sky.

"No, I'm not talking to him."

I begun to innocently pout and glanced up at Ant.

"No."

Instantly I stopped and gave him an evil glare.

"Marley… I don't want to do this… I have to bring you to the Squid…"

In an angry rage, I pulled his hand off of my mouth and backed up into the nearest tree.

"You're not a squid!" I shouted, "You're part of the Sky Army, one of the biggest names in all of the Overworld! You're freaking Antvenom! I wish I had the skills that you do!"

"Marley?!" Iceland yelled, "Where are you?"

"Mom, I'm over here!" I replied, about to exit through the trees. Ant pulled me back.

"Don't tell them I'm here. I'll let you leave…"

I tugged my arm away from him and stared him down, "And Ant is here!"

Ant growled and attempted to leave but Sky caught him.

"Ant?" he questioned.

"Sky…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I need… I…"

I interrupted, "Tell him the truth."

"No!"

"Ant… what aren't you telling me?" Sky asked.

"Uh… I kind of… sided with the squids."

"Why?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad… I'm just a bit disappointed."

"Well you guys abandoned me! Ryan, Quentin and Mitch! They left me cause they were going to the Audience without my permission!"

Ty overheard this and walked into the conversation, "Ant, Quentin and Ryan turned out to be squids in disguise. Mitch was almost killed by them."

"How do you know this?"

"Mat, Ian, and I found Preston, Bashur, Mitch, Quentin, Ryan, Bodil, Taylor, and Jordan soon after you left."

"Oh… so they were squids… wait didn't you say that Quentin and Ryan were squids?!"

"Yeah, but they were never turned. They were just duplicated."

"Okay. I get it now."

Sky butted in, "Ant. Come back to us. We need you."

"No you don't. No one will care."

"What about the others at the Sky Army? What will they think when they figure out that you worked with evil squids?"

"Do you think I care about them?" he questioned, "All they did was abandon me, even if they were squids! You abandoned me years ago when Jordan went missing!"

"No they didn't. Ant, the Sky Army loves you. You're strong willed, brave, intelligent, and the perfect teammate. Not to mention the perfect friend. Cause friends will judge you and make you a better person because of it. You're an asset to the Sky Army."

"You really think so?"

"I mean it."

"I'll rejoin the Sky Army."

"Thank Notch!" I said.

"Why did I join the squids anyways?"

Ty asked the questions this time, "Was there someone who you met along the way?"

"Yeah. There was this one girl. Her name was... Kitty."

"Kitty!" Iceland recognized this name immediately, "Ant, she's bad news. Never trust her."

"Why?"

"She betrayed my group by trying to kill Adam."

"Kitty told me about that. She said that she was only protecting herself."

"From what?"

"She wanted to see if Adam was a squid."

Iceland rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "She knew that they weren't squids. My group knows better than to bring squids into the base."

"You know what," Chase told them, "We can't just stand around here and do nothing! We've gotta go back and save Adam and the others."

"You're right," Ty replied, "But how?"

I thought about it for a few moments and checked my appearance. My eye landed on the amulet around my neck.

"The amulet!" I cried.

"Huh?" Sky questioned.

"The amulet! Adam, Tristan, and I each have an amulet and I've heard that all three of them combined can kill Derpollous and the Nether King."

"Well, in that case, we have to go to the battlefield!"

Adam POV

"Notch!" Derpollous cried, "Come back here and face me like the god you are!"

Notch reappeared, his bright, glowing eyes staring directly at Derpollous, not moving an inch.

"What do you want?" Notch growled.

"Don't mess with me or else..."

"Else what? Stop Adam from killing you with the amulets?"

"How dare you question me!" Derpollous pulled out his obsidian sword and sliced a cut in my right arm.

I attempted to wait through the pain without complaint, but I hurt so much. I thought my life was over. The cut was so deep and his sword dripped with poison... I begun to faint...

"Derpollous!" I heard Notch yell, "You know that fate overpowers me! Adam... I'll try everything that I can to keep you alive!"

Notch scrambled to disappear, leaving the squid and I alone yet again.

"Where were we? Yes… killing you…"

A loud bang from another room distracted the squid. He put down his sword and rushed out, his tentacles sliding behind him.

Still in pain, I caught the sword with my foot and was able to cut myself free. I had to place my hand on the metal pole to lift my body up and begin to walk. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a tiny window. The figure I saw through that window was my cousin, who wasn't so annoying, Tristan. Upon seeing his face, I managed to sneak out and find the group together. Taylor found me first and ran over.

"Adam! I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Barely," I choked out, "Where's Tristan?"

"He's over there. Let me help you." Taylor placed my arm around her shoulder and pretty much carried me over to Tristan.

He saw Taylor and I and ran over to help, "Dude! Are you okay?"

"No. Not really. Derpollous. He cut my arm with his sword. It hurts a lot. I don't even know how I got out alive."

Taylor interrupted, "Don't say that. You would always live."

"I have an idea. I forgot that we have the amulets. So, if we can get Marley, then all of them can be used against the squids."

Tristan bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah. We kinda sent Marley back to the Illusionists."

"Why?"

"No, you cactuses! I'm right here!" a young female voice said. I glanced over Tristan's shoulder to find Marley and Chase. They both grinned like smart alec's.

"Got the amulet?" I questioned. She nodded, "Good. Taylor, you can let me go. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" she asked, nervous.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Catch you on the flip side!" Taylor ran over to Bodil ad everyone else besides for me, Tristan, Marley, and Chase returned to battle.

"I've got a plan. It will work if we do it right. I promise," I told them. Everyone nodded as I begun drawing out the plan with a stick.

**Getting interesting huh? Wonder what'll happen? You'll just have to see...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter is the finale… it's gonna be really sad… I hate sad endings… but somehow I continue to write them… don't hate me for this…**

**The song for this chapter is: Don't Dream It's Over (Glee Version). *missing Cory* :(**

Adam POV

Ten minutes later, my wound had completely healed for some unknown reason. Our small group of four created a map of Derpollous's studio, and figured out what we were doing.

"Everyone know where they're going?" I asked, finally looking up.

"Yep," Tristan replied, "Wait… what am I doing again?"

I chuckled, "You have to tell the others about what we're doing. Make it as brief as you can. We don't want all of you dads to worry about us."

"What about Uncle Jordan?" Marley questioned. We were all silent for a moment.

"He's just not with us right now. He's still here… I'll see him after the battle. We'll come home and rebuild the Sky Army HQ and it'll be as if nothing had happened."

"But something did happen," Tristan mentioned, "Adam, you and I had a bitter rivalry before your birthday party. Now… I would do anything to help you out."

"And I hadn't met Chase before. Where would I be without him?" Marley added, while glancing up and kissing Chase on the cheek. He blushed.

I smirked, "Okay. Now hand me the amulets and I'll be on my way."

"Sure thing," Marley passed hers over and Tristan did the same. I slipped off mine and held it in the palm of my hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be couz." Tristan grinned and I acknowledged him with a smile.

"Let's do this." All of us jumped up from our positions on the ground. Chase ran off followed by Marley, Tristan rushed off towards Sky and his group, while I slowly followed Marley and Chase.

When I arrived, I could already hear Derpollous and Chase arguing.

"What do you want? Don't you know that Derpity will kill you?"

"Derpity is dead."

"What about Derpus?"

"Dead."

"My generals?!" Derpollous burst.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they're all dead too."

"How do you know?"

"Because I ran into my father. I'm with the Sky Army now."

"Traitor!"

"I'm no traitor! You're the one who kidnapped me in the first place! You could've chosen any of the Sky Army generals' kids, and you had to choose me!"

"It was between you and Adam." I silently gasped.

"You would've taken Adam?"

"Yes. He's CaptainSparklez's son."

"And I'm deadlox's!"

"That doesn't matter now. Chase, I want you to know that I still love you…"

"No you don't!"

At this, Marley sneaked in and motioned for me to come behind. I rushed over to one of the three pedestals into the studio and placed Marley's amulet on it. Meanwhile, she gave sign motions to Chase on when to stop, continue, and when to face the other direction.

I paused for a moment to catch my breath before tiptoeing to the second pedestal, diagonally right from the first. I put Tristan's on top of it.

"And why do you have so many archers?" Chase instantly changed the subject, "You know that the Sky Army is mainly based of warriors and swordsmen and yet you still use archers."

Derpollous, confused, stared at his "fake" son for a few seconds and replied, "Why do you bring that up? Weren't we just talking about deadlox?"

Marley realized that I needed to place the last amulet on the pedestal directly across from the second. She signaled to Chase to face the other way so I could sneak past without Derpollous catching me. Once he squinted while trying to figure out the signal, the squid turned towards what he was looking at and found Marley. She froze in one place, and Derpollous smirked, "You're not going anywhere…"

My hand reached the last pedestal and brought my amulet on it as I yelled, "Marley! Chase! Run!"

They instantly obeyed my command as Derpollous set his sights on me.

"Adam… there you are…"

I was too busy running to recognize his voice. Marley met up with me and so did Chase. The roof of the building begun to collapse and turn into giant solid blocks of obsidian. As we rushed out, the last thing we saw of Derpollous was one of his limp tentacles sticking out from the rubble of his studio.

Sky POV

Loud noises erupted behind us as Tristan finished telling his plan. We spun around to see the same building that Marley, Adam, and Chase were in fall into pieces. The only thing we could do was watch it being destroyed.

"Where's Marley?" I sharply turned to the boy. He gaped his mouth open and shrugged.

Preston, iEcho, Ian, Mat, Yosh, Snowy, and Iceland's group: Allison, Crystal, Kae, Alex, and Asher, met up with us. They all stared at remains of the Squid Army HQ and didn't dare to touch anything until Ty spotted a tentacle. He tapped my shoulder and told me to go over and check.

I slowly took my time to pull the obsidian off of the figure. To my surprise, the owner of the tentacle was none other than Derpollous, the Squid Army ruler who told me only days ago that he would kill me. That day was the complete opposite. He was on the other side of the road this time.

With dignity, I took up my budder sword and stabbed Derpollous directly in his chest. I knew he was dead, but it was just to make sure.

But I couldn't get my mind off my daughter being gone.

"Marley?!" I shouted, "Marley?!" Iceland joined in as well.

Taylor started to call out Adam's name, and Ty was yelling Chase's, while the others just wanted a response from anyone.

At last, Tristan caught his eye on a group of three kids coughing and running towards us.

"Adam!" He rushed over to help the group, and I hurried over and embraced Marley in my arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I love you Marley!" I cried. She begun tearing up as well.

"Is Derpollous dead?" she quietly asked. I nodded. She buried her face into my chest. Ty and Chase hugged each other as Taylor helped out Adam.

I lifted my head to see my recruits. Some of them had small injuries, a very small percent were slain, but most of them had kept on a good fight and defeated the squid. Without a ruler and no one to follow that ruler, there were no more enemies. I also remembered that the amulets could not only kill Derpollous, but Ray as well.

"Let's go home Marl."

"Okay dad."

We smiled and returned to the rest of the group. The recruits and Sky Army allies gathered up, and Marley persuaded me to stand on a block.

"Sky Army!" I yelled. Everyone cheered and clapped as loud as they could, "Derpollous is dead! The Nether is no longer one of our issues! I have a plan! We will build a new unstoppable base! We'll defeat any force that tries to get in our way. My duty is keep each and every one of you safe from harm. I would die for all of you. But this time… this time… we were saved. Can I bring up my daughter and my nephews?"

The crowd applauded as I watched Adam, Tristan, and Marley watch to the stage, hand in hand.

"Long live the children!" a recruit shouted. Everyone turned to find that Jerome had declared this statement. Mitch smirked and elbowed his friend and supposed fiancé.

"Jerome…" he whispered.

"No, no, Jerome!" I responded, a huge grin on my face, "That's good! Long live the children and long live BUDDER!"

An even louder reply of shouting recruits and the boom of hands clapping rung the ears of everyone. I handed off my sword to Adam and whispered in his ear, "This belongs to you know. Use it as you know how."

"Thank you Uncle Sky."

"There's a reason that your name is Adam."

"Why?"

"My name was Adam. Before I got it changed. Before the Sky Army. I knew your father before all of this. Adam was a brave young man who didn't let anything stop him from what he wanted. And that was to help people. You're quite the same. You take that from me and Jordan."

"Thanks. But I didn't even realize…"

"That I had a life?"

"No. That you were brave before the Sky Army."

"Of course. You need bravery to run an army. It'll come to you, Adam. Give it time."

"I will. I promise. I always keep promises."

"Adam kept promises too. Sky does as well." I chuckled and watched my nephew run off the stage.

I shouted over the cheerful chaos of my recruits, "Let there be joyous celebration! We have an army to rebuild!"


	23. Chapter 23 - Finale

**The song for this chapter is: Don't Dream It's Over (SMASH… the same one from the first chapter of Alone in the Wild).**

**Make sure you remember to check out the epilogue coming out tomorrow or Sunday!**

Adam POV

The Sky Army and its allies laughed and cheered on the way back to the Illusionists base. I held onto Taylor's hand and we smiled and made jokes the whole time.

Upon returning, the group noticed that most of the Illusionists who had joined us were silently outside, not making any noise. While Mat and Ian held back the Sky Army recruits from entering the board room, Taylor and I walked straight on in.

The first thing I saw was my mother. Her usually cheery face was drowned in tears. I couldn't help but run over to her and sit by her side.

"Mom?" I questioned, "Are you alright?"

"No… I'm not… Beatrice…" Sierra mumbled, and Beatrice rushed over to her.

"Yeah. What is it?" Beatrice asked.

"Can you take me outside? And give the letter to Adam so he can read it."

Beatrice nodded, took a piece of paper from my mother and handed it to me. She faintly smiled and led a weeping Sierra outside of the room.

"It's going to be okay," Beatrice quietly reassured her.

Someone barged into the room to the anger of some others outside. Allison caught the person immediately.

"Kitty?" she innocently questioned. I spun around to find Kitty, a dagger in her hand, aimed at me.

I gasped, "What the Nether did I do wrong?!"

"Where's Ant?" Kitty growled.

Ant, on the other side of the room, noticed this chaos and hurried over to us, "I'm right here. What do you want?"

"Derpollous…"

"Derpollous is dead. The squids are dead. There's no reason to hate us."

"Remember that they all abandoned you! No one stood up for you when you needed help!"

"But my _friends_ did that so they could make me a stronger person."

Kitty only responded by tilting her head, "What's that gotta do with me?"

Allison took her sister by the hands, "Kitty, I love you. I was so sad when you left and I wish I had told Iceland that it was an accident. I'm sorry. Will you accept my apology?"

Kitty sighed, smiled, and nodded, "Sure, sis."

Allison jumped up for joy. She grinned, glanced behind her at Thomas, walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He started to blush. I couldn't stand not chuckling.

Meanwhile, I noticed Polska and Alec starting to get closer to each other. I could tell that they liked one another. But I didn't want to anger Polska, so I didn't bother to interrupt them.

Taylor came up to me and took my hand, "I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?" I questioned.

She whispered in my ear, "I like you." As she leaned out from my ear, a small grin appeared on her face.

"The troll likes me?"

She jokingly gasped and punched my arm. I pretended that it hurt.

"Ow!" I rubbed out the fake pain.

"Yes I do! I'm no troll though!"

"You do _troll_ people."

She laughed, "That's a _entirely_ different thing."

"Different huh?"

We both laughed, concluding with my instinct to lean in and kiss her. She embraced it with a smile. Once we let go, she giggled and ran over to Bodil. They both exited the room.

Then I remembered something _very_ important. My dad.

"Sky, have you seen Jordan?" I queried, sliding over to the Sky Army leader.

"Nope sorry buddy," he replied.

I glanced around the room. Sky had returned to Iceland and Marley who were drawing pictures of budder ingots. I giggled. Yosh and Snowy were chatting and laughing with each other. Ck and Caveman were making up handshakes, Bashur with them. Echo leaned on Preston's shoulder. Tristan tried to flirt with Crystal, which ended with them kissing. Allison and Thomas were sitting together, holding hands. They were next to Kae and Alex, who were doing the same thing. Chase was with Ty, playing around with harmless Nether magic. Mitch put his head on Jerome's shoulder as they glanced up into each other's eyes. And Sierra and Beatrice were still outside. But my father was still nowhere to be found.

Sky came back over to me, since he noticed that I was alone. He sat in the chair directly to my right.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I sighed.

"You okay?"

"I don't know where my dad is."

"What's that?" He pointed to the paper.

"I haven't read it yet. Have no idea."

"Why don't you read it?"

"I'm gonna wait."

"You can't wait for everything. You gotta go and get it before it's too late. Cause not everything lasts forever. Have you thought about being the heir?"

"No, not really."

"When I'm gone, there's gonna be no one to help you."

"What about my dad…?"

"About that… Marley! Tristan!"

My cousins looked up from what they were doing and gathered around. With the note in hand, I sat down in a chair. The others turned theirs to make a triangle, similar to the pattern of the pedestals in Derpollous's studio.

Tristan sighed, "This has been interesting."

"I know. Saving the world, getting the girl… or guy in my case," Marley added.

"But really, what happens when someone you really care for leaves this world? Are you Alone? Do you go Back to a place you remember? Or are you just New?"

"We're definitely new, cause our parents and Sky Army generals knew what they were doing. Those guys were serious," Tristan smirked.

"I love you guys," I told them.

"Yeah, I love you too buddy."

"Okay. Let me read this note…"

I begun to read it aloud so both Marley and Tristan could hear.

"Dear Friends,

"There is freedom within, there is freedom without. Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup. There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost. But you'll never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me. Hey now, don't dream it's over. Hey now, when the world comes in, they come to build a wall between us. We know that they won't win." This past battle has got the best of me. I love all of my friends and family but, nevertheless, is it time to end my part in this world. Now that my duty is finished, there is no more use for me. Sky: you are my best friend and I would like you to train my son to his full potential. Please do that for me. Sierra: I love you with all of my heart and I always will. Don't forget that. Sky Army and friends: I wish you luck in your future journeys. Please don't let me bring you down. I've had enough of that. And Adam, my dear son, I want you to become the best leader that there has ever been and will be. I want you to be a legend. Don't come out looking by yourself for me, because you won't find me. But if you do, it'll be interesting. Maybe being Alone in the Wild will do you good. As for me, well, I must move on. There is no specific reason for this event, but I will miss you all and say one thing "TO BUDDER!"

Your fellow Sky Army recruit, friend, husband, and loyal father,

Jordan"

**I was crying while reading the final draft of the letter. DX This is the last chapter of the whole series… wait until tomorrow for the epilogue that wraps the whole thing up! Thank you so much for taking your time to read my stories and follow them and favorite! Just that Alone in the Wild is leaving, doesn't mean that I'm leaving. There's a new story in store… Welp, peace out rayminers!**

**Your fellow Sky Army recruit and fan fiction writer,**

**Ray**


	24. Epilouge

**I was expecting for my fan base to blow up.**

**The song for this chapter is: Yesterday by the Beatles (Glee Version).**

Jordan POV

"You did right."

Notch, his enormous and powerful self, seemed so small at that moment. He walked about in the same size as I, and yet he looked so harmless. If he were human, I would've wanted to get to know him. This was because he was my godly father. But truth be told, he was not human. And I was not.

"I was saying… you did the right thing."

"Adam would have died…"

"That's why I went for you first. No one else besides your wife would've traded their life for his. But I know that you don't want Sierra to leave so soon."

I glanced down at the puffy white clouds surrounding my feet. This fate was inevitable, either for me or my son. It wouldn't be the future leader of the Sky Army. That's not happening, not today.

Notch continued, "Derpollous would have killed him it it weren't for you, Jordan. And with my powers…"

"Can we not talk about this?!" I screamed. Notch's expression became blank as he stepped back.

"I'll give you some space."

"Please. You just brought me into the Aether!"

Notch slowly nodded and vanished.

I peered over one cloud and managed to spot the base of the Illusionists **(In my story you can see the Overworld from the Aether. Just deal with it.) **Sierra and Beatrice huddled next to her each other. I could barely see the tiny tears streaming down the face of my wife. She would never be the same, but I knew that a strong woman like her could handle it. Meanwhile, Adam, decked out in budder armor and carrying a bag of supplies, paced out of the doors of the board room while Taylor waved behind him. He waved back and motioned for a floating kiss. Taylor pretended to catch it. I smiled.

Maybe being in the Aether wouldn't be so bad. I could watch over my son and make sure that he wouldn't screw up. I chuckled at my own thought. At least he wouldn't be stuck in the Aether, while I spent the rest of my miserable life in the Overworld without him.

Thank Notch the squids were defeated. Thank Notch that Sky and iEcho, my pure and good siblings, were alive. Thank Notch my beautiful wife was well and healthy, carrying a second baby girl that we never told anyone about. And thank Notch for Adam, my eldest and only son, my life, the priority of my life.

I would miss those old days. Hunting in the woods with friends. Sacrificing my life in battles that I knew we would win. Destroying Herobrine. Marrying my dearly beloved wife. Looking at my son's shining face whenever he saw me. From the day that I left the headquarters my whole world started to crumble around me, but yet things got better. However when I started my journey, I did not know of the adventures that would come of me being alone in the wild.

**That's the end of the Alone in the Wild Trilogy (That's what I'm calling it!)**

**Check out my new story Minecraft Musicalmania!**

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
